To Live
by Newsies89
Summary: Rachel and her best friend were enjoying a relaxing night to themselves when they see a glitter flashing ball of light outside of their window. That is where the fairytale ends and the adventure begins.
1. Rehearsal

**Chapter One**

**Rehearsal**

"**What are you doing Rachel?" Rachel said to Sarah. Sarah was standing at the window in Rachel s room like she always did when ever she visited Rachel's house. Rachel and Sarah had been best friends for the past three years and this was the second time she spent the night at Rachel s house (Halloween time). "Do you want to go over our lines for drama?" Sarah looked away from the window at Rachel and said "Sure, but just don't say my lines okay?" They went to their backpacks and took out their "Peter Pan" scripts, and went to work. **

"**Tink tinker bell? Where are you?" Sarah said as Peter "Boy why are you crying?" Rachel said as Wendy in a British accent. Suddenly there was a tap at the window. "What the hell was that?" Sarah asked. Rachel paused and walked up to the window and looked out. "I don't see anything." Rachel said, leaving the window wide open. "Man I love me some Captain James Hook." Sarah then stared at Rachel with a concerned look on her face. "What is your whole thing with older men? I mean, I'm starting to become kind of worried." Rachel began to laugh uncontrollably. **

"**Come on you have to admit he is cute!" Rachel said still smirking. "Okay, I'll admit one think; it's all about Peter Pan man!" Both of the Rachel's began laughing. They continued running through their scenes again and again. Their fourth time doing the scene they saw a light golden light flashing outside the window.**

"**I'm not saying I'm scared or anything Rachel, but if that is the glowing light of Satan, I am gone!" Sarah said with her voice trembling. They both walked slowly towards the light Rachel picked up her script and threw it at the light. The flashing light began to flicker even more rapidly. "Why…did you throw the Peter Pan script at the Satan light!" Sarah yelled. **

**The light then entered the room flying rapidly about. Sarah then picked up a jar and with her amazing fire fly catching skills trapped the light inside. "Great job Sarah!" Rachel said. They then proceeded to gaze at the light. It was a person. A golden sparkling person! "What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, but this seems awfully familiar." **

**Sarah stared at Rachel blankly. "How many Satanic fireflies have you caught?" Rachel huffed and said "No this seems familiar. This little thing. It reminds me of something." All of sudden Sarah felt something cold on the back of her neck. Something metal. "Release Tink." A voice said from behind them. They tuned around slowly to see none other than the world famous Peter Pan. "Shut the hell up!" Sarah said amazed. Rachel smiled and said "Oh so that's where I've seen her before. The peter pan movie!" Peter jumped back and said "How did you know my name?" Sarah squealed with excitement. "Oh my God is this going to be like a Pirates Hilariousity thing isn't it?" **

**Rachel grinned and said "Oh yeah!" Sarah walked towards Peter Pan and said "We'll release her under one condition." Peter put down his sword and said "I'm listening." Rachel grinned. She knew what Rachel was going to ask Peter. "We have to come with you." Peter looked very confused. "Come with me? Where?" Rachel went up to Peter and knocked on his head "Hello! to Neverland!" Peter was shocked. He didn't even know who these women were but they had already said his name and knew of where he lived. "How do you know of where I live?" Peter asked them. **

**They both smiled and Sarah threw her Peter Pan script behind her. "Look," Rachel began "can we go or not?" Peter thought about it. "Do you know any stories?" Rachel smiled and said "Oh yeah sure we know, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty." Peter sighed and said "Oh I have already heard of those….I think." **

**Peter was about to fly away when Sarah yelled "The Golden Clock!" Peter turned around and asked, "What?" Rachel was confused but took one look at Sarah and went along with her plan. "Oh yes The Golden Clock it is the best tale of them all." Peter smiled and asked, "What is it about?" Sarah starred at Rachel blankly and said, "When we get to Neverland, We'll tell you" Rachel said. **

**Peter shrugged and said, "Okay." Rachel and Sarah all squealed with excitement. "Now all you have to do is think. Think of a happy thought and you will--" "Yeah we know." Rachel said. Rachel and Sarah shut their eyes, and thought of happy thoughts. Peter was about to go to the jar to get some fairy dust from tinker bell but before he could, They were soaring through the air. Peter was amazed he didn't think that first timers could fly without having fairy dust. Before he could say anything, Sarah and Rachel were flying out the window. **

**Peter quickly followed after then and soon got in from of then and led then to the second star on the right. Peter was flying at a considerable distance away from them so Rachel asked Sarah, "What were you thinking of." Sarah smiled and said "Him." While pointing to Peter. Sarah then asked "You?" Rachel smiled wickedly and said. "Hook." Sarah's eyes widened and said "You can't. Not right now." Rachel asked "Why?" Sarah spoke sternly "Because we are going to Neverland and although you think he's hot now, he is still evil and he is going to try and kill you!" **

**Rachel laughed and said "No he won't. He and I have an understanding." Sarah smirked and said "You haven't even me him." They proceeded to argue until morning hit and Peter slowed down and told them to grab each others hands. Sarah's heart began to race when Peter took her hand. She never wanted to let go.**

**When they finally arrived at Neverland, Peter Rachel and Rachel finally realized something. "Crap! We forgot Tinkerbell!" Rachel said. Sarah then had a sly look on her face. "Yeah forgot." They all rested on a cloud and gazed at Neverland. It was beautiful. The water was a deep velvety blue with tints of pink in it. "I've never see a pink ocean before." Sarah said. Peter then stared at Sarah and said. That's not a part of the ocean. That's blood. **

**Rachel smiled and said, "Oh, so does that mean that Hook is there." Peter's eye's shot up to meet Rachel s. "You know, Hook." Rachel smirked and said, "Know him? I lov--" She suddenly felt a nudge from Sarah. "Shhhh! What the hell did I tell you about talking about Hook that way!" Rachel Bit her lip and gave a sarcastic thinking pause. " Do it as often as possible?" Sarah shot Rachel a mean look. "Alright, alright I won't be talking about Hook anymore……. But I will think"**

**Peter turned to look at Sarah and smiled. "Want to have a little fun?" Rachels eyes shot up, looked at Peter and said, "Oh Hell no! You are not going to be doing any freaky stuff here on this cloud. You need to take that type of stuff to a different cloud!' Peter looked very confused when Rachel said that. "He means do you want to play a trick on Hook!" Sarah said. Rachel looked away and said "Oh. Sorry." **

**After that was said, Peter and Sarah flew down to Hooks boat…ship (he, he) and hid behind one of the sails. "I mean don't frickin wait for me!" Rachel whispered out of breath. "Sorry," Sarah said. "So what's the plan?" Rachel asked. Peter smiled and said, "Well I was thinking that we create a diversion, and when Hook is not looking, I'll come from behind him and gut the codfish!" Rachel gasped and said "You better not…I mean don't kill him at least not that way. That's the cowards' way." Peter then took out hid knife and said "Are you calling me a coward?" Rachel then pressed herself against Peter's knife and said, "What if I am." **

**Sarah suddenly said, "Okay. Now that we have all that intense stuff out of the way, let's do some damage." With that being said Sarah flew into the sky. Rachel followed Sarah leaving Peter all alone. "Hey Sarah? You're not going to hurt him are you?" Sarah turned and looked and Rachel. "I promise I won't" **

**Peter was waiting for Sarah and Rachel to get back, but was very impatient. He decided to follow through with his plan. "Hey," Rachel began, "What's Peter doing?" Rachel and Sarah watched him fly across the ship killing pirates left and right. "We've got to save James!" Rachel cried. Sarah looked at Peter and looked at Rachel. She didn't know whether to help Rachel and save her Hooky Snooker Oakum or save Peter. **

"**Aw shit." Sarah said with a sigh and flew down to the ship with Rachel following. "Where is Hook?" Sarah asked. "I have no idea." Rachel answered. They flew closer to the ship and said "Well it would only make sense for him to be here." Sarah said. Rachel and Sarah flew in a room and when they entered they saw gold up the wazoo. "Oh yeah this is Hooks room." Rachel said. "Yes it is." A cold low voice said. Rachel and Sarah turned around see the end of a pistol. "They were stunned and Sarah was only able to say three words. "Rachel?...fuck you." **


	2. Introduction

**Chapter Two**

**Introduction**

"**What the hell did I do!" Rachel asked Sarah. "Sarah, we have to save James. Oh my God we have to save him what is we going to do?" Sarah said mocking Rachel. "Look no one forced you to come here with me, and I don't sound like that!" Sarah turned to her and said, "Yes you freaking do, you're just to dumb to hear it!" Rachel pushed Sarah and said, "Look bitch, I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me so either you treat me with some goddamn respect, or find your own freaking way to get home!" **

**Sarah was shocked. She had never heard Rachel speak to anyone that way. Then they heard a horrifying noise. It was the cock of a pistol. Rachel and Sarah were so wrapped up in their heated argument; they had completely forgotten that they were in Neverland, on Captain James's ship with a pistol pointed at their head. **

"**Uh, Rachel?" Sarah said with her voice trembling, "I just wanna say that I'm sorry because in about three seconds we are going to be killed and I think that it is important to die with a clean soul. I remember once when I was in my car and I had a near death experience and I almost--" "Would you please shut up?" Rachel looked shocked. "Did you just say please?" Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't catch that. The most ruthless pirate in all of Neverland had just said the word please. Hook froze and said. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" **

**Rachel moved the gun out of her and Sarah's way and said "Allow me to elaborate on that you see Pet--" Rachel felt a ach at the back of her head. Sarah hit her upside the head. Even Hook was shocked. "Who is she to you?" Hook asked Rachel. "She's my friend. Ouch, man that hurt!" "Who are you!" Hook yelled. "I am Sarah and this is Rachel she…….knows you." Hook walked uncomfortably close to Rachel and said, "Does she now? And how does she?" Rachel backed away but Hook just kept getting closer. **

"**I uh read about you in a book…uh… the book of Neverland pirates." Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She said under her breath "Neverland Pirates?" Rachel looked at Sarah and shrugged. Hook pointed his gun at Sarah and asked, "And who might you be?" Sarah looked at Rachel and then at Hook and said, "Uh I'm a Virgo, I like long walks on the beach-" "Your name!" Hook snapped. "How about a bleedin' name?" Sarah thought for a bit, she was contemplating whether or not she should tell him her name or give him a false one. "My… name is uh…Wendy!" Rachel starred at Sarah. Hook raised an eyebrow and got very (uncomfortably) close to Sarah. "Is it now? Now, why is it that I think you are lying?" Sarah trembled and blurted out, "Because you are paranoid?" **

**Both Rachel and Hook were shocked that Sarah said that. "You've got some nerve talking to me like that, you foolish child!" Sarah's face then turned red. "What did you call me?" Rachel touched Sarah shoulder and said "Easy now!" "No, I want to hear what else this bastard has to say to me!" "Oh damn Hook you got told!" Rachel yelled. "No, he thinks that he can talk to anyone he want to just because he a captain and shit. Wrong! You do not get to talk to me like that!" Hook was surprisingly calm. **Even **when she was walking to the door to walk out. **

**She was so mad, she had completely forgot (again) that she was on a ship, with no protection and with one of the most evil pirates in all of Neverland. "I see we have a fierce one here. Well, I know what to do with savages who don't know their place." Sarah stopped mid-step and turned around slowly. "What did you call me?" Rachel backed away from both of them, she knew what was about to go down." I called you a bleedin' savage." Rachel then said "Umm… James…. If you would like to be politically correct, you should call her an African American, Caucasian, Dominican savage, because that is what she is mixed with." **

**Hook turned his head to Rachel and look at her with his fierce, penetrating eyes, and smiled. It sent chills down Rachel back, but not Sarah's. She was far too hot with anger to have chills. "Apologize." Sarah said in a low voice. Hook then turned his attention back to Sarah. "What was that?" Sarah took slow steps towards Hook and said louder. "I said, apologize." Sarah repeated. Hook smirked and said, "I am not about to apologize to a bloody sa-" Smack! Sarah nailed Hook right in the face. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute!" Rachel began. "You can't just go around hitting people I...know. I wouldn't do that to Pete-" Hook raised an eyebrow. "Pete—Pete—Patricia!" "Patricia?" Hook asked. "My second cousin twice removed on y aunts side you wouldn't know her." **

**Sarah then said, "I'm sorry but he deserved it." "I know but I wouldn't do that with Peter, no matter what he-" Rachel caught herself but it was too late. "Did you say Peter!" Hook said his once cold eyes turned red hot with anger. "You know Peter? Where is he!" Rachel and Sara both pointed to the door. "Where?" Hook said confused. "He is out there, killing all your men." Sarah said. Hook's jaw dropped and look out the door. Almost half of his men were lying on the floor dead. When he turned around Rachel and Sarah were gone. He forgot to close the window and when he wasn't looking, they had flown out the window.**


	3. The Lost Boys

**Chapter 3**

**The Lost Boys**

**Discalimer: this kind of sucks for you readers but I am writing this story for my friend so there might be some jokes in here that might not make sense to you, but they do to my friend because well….she's my friend. P.S. I do not own anything in this story accept for Sarah and Rachel which is kind of strange because Rachel is my friend in real life so, basically I'm saying I own Rachel. mwahahaahaha **

**Rachel and Sarah flew as far as they could, but it was becoming harder and harder for Sarah to think happy thoughts, because her happy thought was Peter and she had no idea where he was. He could be dead for all she knew. She felt as if she had abandoned him and left him to die. Sarah, slowly but surly, began gliding lower and lower to the sea. Rachel was flying so low that she could see the fishes and……mermaids within the sea. "Sarah what are you doing?" Rachel asked frightened. "I can't help it!" Rachel began yelling. **

"**Think happy thoughts! All you have to do is think happy thoughts! For Gods sakes would you think of a frickin' happy thought?" Rachel yelled. **

"**I….I…Can't!" Sarah began to cry. "Oh God!" Rachel began "Uh...Think about how good it felt….I can't believe I am saying this…. Think about how good it felt when you hit James!" Sarah tried her hardest to think of it. The satisfying ache she felt in her hand from when she laid it on that evil snake, Hook. That did the trick. She began to rise higher and higher until; finally, she was ten feet above Rachel. "Alright! You don't need to rub it in!" Rachel yelled.**

**Rachel and Sarah were now over land and flying over the err… land of Neverland. "It looks beautiful!" Rachel said. They passed over beautiful tall trees, and in the distance you could see smoke. "That is probably where Princess Tiger Lilly is!" Rachel said with excitement. **

"**Really I thought it was just the lost boys having a barbeque." Sarah said. Rachel glared at Sarah and proceeded with the flying thing. Suddenly out of nowhere, Rachel felt a sharp pain at the edge of her right harm. **

"**Shit!" Rachel yelled. "What the hell just bit me?" Rachel looked at her arm only to see blood. Rachel knew where it had come from. The lost boys. Sarah looked at Rachel only to see her clutching her arm and bleeding. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh shit! Oh God!" Sarah said panicking. "Oh my God, Rachel! What the hell happened?" "Never mind that, lets just find some place to land. Shortly, Rachel and Sarah found a place for then to sit. Sarah stayed standing and for a short while began pacing. Rachel sat on a log and immediately ripped her sleeve off.**

"**Now I know how Vicki felt!" Rachel cried in agony. Sarah took her sleeve and wrapped it around Rachel's arm. "Oh my frickin' GOD!" Rachel wailed in agony. Sarah had a worried look on her face. "Sorry! Oh God! Please don't die!" Rachel said in between inhaling and exhaling, "Don't…worry…I'm not gonna…die. It just hurts like hell." Sarah then got very paranoid, she began looking around wildly. "Where the hell did that come from?" Sarah asked. **

"**They did it because…. Waite... It's impossible! She was left in the jar at my house." Sarah looked very confused. She went up to Rachel and sat on the ground in front of her. "Who are you talking about?" Rachel let out another big painful sigh and said, "Tinkerbelle." Sarah drew back and said, "See I told you that you shouldn't have thrown that book at her. Now she wants you dead. I wouldn't blame her. Try throwing a book at me and I won't need no lost boys I'll kick your ass my damn self!" Rachel starred at Sarah and said. "Look bitch I am bleeding from my arm here and you are over there… you know what I don't have to put up with this!" Sarah raised an eyebrow stood up and began to pace. "You know what… this is all your fault." Rachel said. **

**Sarah's eyed widened. "My fault? How in the hell is this all my fault?" Rachel stood up and walked towards Sarah, "All you had to do was leave me with Hook and you could have been with Peter and things would have been perfect, but NOOOOOO." **

**Sarah then said quickly, "Look! I don't know if you are saying this just because you're bleeding, or going through mood swings or you really are stupid but I'm going to say this once and once only…. HE IS A MURDEROUS CRAZED LUNATIC who would probably kill you if he ever saw you again and not loose a moments sleep of it" Sarah then composed herself and said, "Look if you want to risk your life just to _see _him once more, go ahead but I'm not going to follow." Sarah looked up at Rachel with a serious look on her face. "I…" Rachel paused and starred out into space. "I think that's a good idea." Sarah was shocked she was almost sure that Rachel would have given in after seeing her blow up, but instead she stood up, brushed her self off and walked away." Sarah was left all alone in the woods.**

**Rachel was walking along to woods talking to herself. "I can't believe she said that crap to me. I hope she get captured by Indians or…or…falls in a ditch!" BOOM! Rachel looked up and saw that she had fallen into a hole about nine feet deep and ten feet wide. "Now if this isn't ironic, I don't know what the hell is." She said to herself. Rachel tried repeatedly to get out of the hole but if was no use. Okay, okay calm down Rachel just think happy thoughts. It was no use. After the fight and the stinging feeling in her arm, all she could do was try her best to climb out with her good arm. "It' times like theses when you wish you had upper and lower body strength." After continuous trying, failing, cursing and screaming, Rachel finally tuckers herself out. "At least I didn't fall in a hole full of rocks." Rachel said to herself trying her best to be optimistic. She finally dozed off and went to sleep.**

**Sarah was also walking through the woods talking to herself. 'She is so selfish. I mean, all she thinks about is that freaking Hook!" Sarah then suddenly stopped and said to herself, "Where the hell am I?" She turned around about three times deciding whether she should go north, south, east or west. "Ah screw it!" She yelled. "eenie meenie miney moe catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers, let him go. Ennie meenie minney moe. Sarah took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Alright I guess I'm going north." Sarah proceeded to walk when suddenly she heard an unearthly shriek.**

"**I guess I'm going south." She began to walk….wait…. no that's not right, RUN she began to haul ass in the opposite direction. "Don't panic, don't panic!" Sarah was saying to herself. She was running for quite a while when she saw a cave. She stopped and thought. "Alright," She began "Here is where we have a dilemma, I could continue to run and not know where the hell I'm going, or I could run and hide in this cave and not know where the hell I am. Sarah was now exhausted mentally and physically. Her mind was running a mile a minute. What on earth could that noise had been. Well' whatever it was, she heard it again and it seemed to have gotten closer. "Fuck it!" Sarah yelled and dove into the cave. Sarah was scared out of her mind she held her breath and held her hand over her heart. It felt like it was about of pop out of her chest. "Man this shit is ridiculous." Sarah said to herself. **

**There was anther loud screech and this time it was closer than before. "This is such bullshit" Sarah said. "What ever the hell that is, it's gonna find me and skin me and wear me as a coat so I might as well go out with some dignity." Sarah took quick breaths in and out, and picked up a nearby rock and proceeded to run out of the cave towards the sound screaming and carrying on while swinging the rock above her head. Suddenly the forest was quiet….too quiet. "What?... Where… Where the hell is it!" Sarah said confused. She heard the shriek on last time and this time it was right behind her. Sarah swung around and met none other than Peter. "Why the hell did you do that?" Peter just slowly smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" Sarah took a step back and starred at Peter.**

"**That's not freaking funny!" Sarah yelled. "You really scarred me with all that shrieking!" **

"**Not shrieking crowing." Peter said while floating around Sarah. "What ever it is, stop it! And would you please stop that!" Peter stopped right in from of her but didn't come down. "What's your name?" Peter asked seriously. Sarah sighed and said, "Look that's not funny!" Peter looked very confused. "It wasn't meant to be." He then said.**

"**Oh my God you're for real?" With all this excitement she had forgotten that when you're in Neverland you forget. "My name is Sarah, remember you came to our world and took Rachel and me to Neverland?" Peter had a blank expression on his face. Then suddenly he remembered something. "Why did you leave?" Now, Sarah was the one who looked confused. "Leave? What are you talking about?" **

**Peter finally landed and said, "When I as fighting, you and your friend left me. Why?" Sara then said with her eyes wide. "Oh you see Rachel wanted to…. Rachel!" Sarah began to run in circles frantically. 'We've got to find her! Oh my God she's probably dead! Hook had her she's probably lying in a ditch somewhere. All alone, ready to admit that he is wrong and that she is sorry!... Alright maybe not, but still we've got to find her!" "Who?" Peter asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. "RACHEL!" Sarah answered. **

"**Don't worry Sarah." Peter said with a concerned look on his face. "I'll get the lost boys on it!" Peter then walked up to Sarah and put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah felt as though she were about to melt and become nothing more than a puddle at Peters feet. "Let's go!" Peter yelled. With that being said, they were off to the home of Peter and the rest of the lost boys.**


	4. Wake up

**Chapter 4**

**Wake up**

**Disclaimer: My friend has a big thing for Hook! As you can tell from this chapter and the following one. Actually you can probably tell with all these chapters.**

**Rachel tossed and turned in the bed…. Wait a minute….bed. What the hell happened to the hole? Finally realizing that she did not feel twigs and leaves rustling against her she sprang up out of bed onto her feel. She was back in Hooks room and in the darkest corner of the room was the same pair of very dark piercing eyes that she had seen when she was in there just a few hours later. "Hello there." Hook whispered in a low grumbling but strangely remedial voice. "Holy crap!" Rachel screamed. "Don't do that whole hiding in the dark corner thing Mr. Hide IN The Dark Corner! How do you know I don't have a heart condition? I could have fallen down dead and it would have been your blunder! Don't you have any consideration for other people?"**

"**Quiet!" Hook snapped in a low snarl.**

"**Okay." Rachel said while crossing her arms. "I'm gonna shut up, but not because you told me to, but just because I want to." Hook then stood up and walked towards the bed. "Where's your friend?" Hook said stopping at the foot of the bed. "Who?" Rachel said looking away. **

"**Ah I see. Got into a little squabble now did we?" Hook walked around the bed and sat down right next to Rachel. "Yeah but it's not my—woah! Woah! Whoa! Value the individual space! You don't cross into my bubble and I won't-" **

"**What?" Hook said interrupting Rachel and moving in even closer. "Cross into mine? I was in suspense that you would." Rachel glared at him and said in an equally low voice that Hook had displayed, "No. If you do not back up I will be forced castrate you." Hook did not get angry to Rachel's surprise. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be entertained with the way Rachel handled that circumstances. **

**Rachel let out a big groan and said while crawling off the bed. "Look why don't you just kill me, and get it over with because I am sick and tired of your little mind games. I was supposed to have fun here, and the only thing that has happened so far was having your firearm pointed at my face, and me getting shot in the arm with an arrow." Rachel then looked at her arm. It was cover with fresh bandages. "Did you do this?" Rachel asked inquisitively. **

"**Smee." Hook said while looking the other way. Then, out of the blue, in strolled (or should I say waddled), Mr. Smee with two cups in his hand. "Here are the drinks you wanted Captain." **

"**Leave!" Hook said in a menacing, short voice. "Yes Captain and might I just say you did a magnificent job with the bandaging." Smee left. Rachel then smiled and strolled over to Hook and said tauntingly while pointing at her arm. "You did this to me?" Hook turned away.**

"**You want to know what I think?" Rachel asked "No." Hook answered quickly**

"**I think there is some good in you and you just need- "Rachel didn't finish her statement thought. Hook sprang up and took Rachel by the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Don't you ever use that word to describe or compare things to me. Do you understand me!" Hook yelled. **

"**I think I am beginning to." Rachel said still with a smile on her face. Hook released her but didn't back away. Their faces where inches apart. Their breathing was in unison. "Remember what I said about that whole bubble thing?" Rachel asked in a shallow voice. **

"**I do." Hook answered. **

"**Screw it!" Rachel said. Hook grabbed Rachel by the neck and laid a long passionate but PG-13 kiss on her. It wasn't for a long time but to Rachel it was a time without end. "Captain?" Smee ran into the room and immediately turned away in discomfiture. "What is it?" Rachel and Hook yelled at the same time. "We have captured Tiger Lilly!" Smee answered with merriment. Hook turned Rachel loose and left her in the room. Moments later Hook came back in only to say, "Don't even think about trying to escape." Hook said, and before Rachel could even act in response, he slammed the door shut. "Bastard." Rachel said with an upset look on her face. "That's it, I'm through with pirates." Rachel sat in the room and suddenly felt so baffled and deserted. Baffeled, because she just had a full on make out session with Hook and deserted because she had no one. She had no idea where Sarah was and kept thinking if she was okay. Was she injured? Killed? Was _she _concerned about Rachel? **

"**I am so ready to disappear from this place." Rachel said while walking over to the bed and plopped down. "Hey!" A voice said from the window. Rachel's head shot up to see none other than... Vicki. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel screamed. **

"**Well," She began. "I was banging on your door for the past half hour..." Rachel smacked her temple. "Oh yeah that's right you we were coming over to pick up you movies." Rachel said.**

"**Yeah well, you didn't answer the door, so I took it upon myself to break into your house to see what was keeping you." Vicki said.**

"**Hold on! Could you repeat that? You broke into my house?" Rachel asked stunned.**

"**Focus." Vicki said sternly. "Anyways I went to your room and say that Satan light..." **

"**Fairy! It's a fairy!" Rachel yelled.**

**Vicki then flew into the room and smacked Rachel across the face. "What did I say about focusing!" **

"**Alright!" Rachel shrieked while massaging her face. "I sure do hope this story picks up because so far I'm not likin' it." Rachel said under her breath.**

"**Well," Vicki began for the second time. "I went in you room and found the fairy and…. She was piiiiiiiised. She told me that you had thrown a book at her and Rachel.." **

"**Sarah." Rachel interrupted.**

"**What?" Vicki asked confused. "We are calling her Sarah in this story because it would be too confusing with two Rachel's." Rachel added.**

"**Alright, so I told her that is she would take him here I would set her free." Vicki finished. "How did you understand what Tinker bell was saying?" Rachel asked. "Easy," Vicki began "All I spent two weeks at the Talk Like a Fairy Academy."**

"**What?" Rachel asked.**

"**Just go along with it okay?" Vicki asked with an exasperated look on her face.**

"**So, where is she now?" Rachel asked "I don't know. Why would I keep tabs on a fairy? Where's…Sarah?" Vicki asked. Rachel was about to answer but Vicki interrupted and by asking another very personal question. "What are you doing in Hooks bedroom? Were you…did you… you slut!" **

"**I aint no hoe!" Rachel yelled. Vicki rolled her eyes and said, "Look, whatever you did, it doesn't matter, just tell me where Rachel is!" **

"**I don't know." Rachel answered. 'And you have a lot of nerve accusing me of…hoe-ery when you did that whole thing with Will." Vicki's eyes widened. "I thought you were sleep walking." Rachel then smiled evilly and said "I lied."**

"**Look, that doesn't matter!" Vicki yelled with a red face. "What we need to do is worry about two things! One, how the hell we are going to get you out of here and two, where we are going to find Sarah." They thought for a moment and Rachel said "I got it!" Why don't we just sneak out! They are occupied with Tiger Lilly so all we have to do is sneak past then and…" **

"**Why can you just fly out?" Vicki asked**

"**Because I am too miserable to have any happy thoughts. I mean I got shot in the arm, Sarah and I got in a verbal brawl and Hook just kisse--"**

"**I knew it you slut!" Vicki yelled in triumph and shock.**

"**SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled. "Let's just freaking find Sarah!"**

**Rachel and Vicki, at a snail's pace, opened Hooks' door and peered out. They were flabbergasted; no one was guarding the door. All the pirated had gone to where Hook and Tiger Lilly were. They didn't want to miss a thing that Hook was going to do to her.**

"**Hook really needs to fire his people." "Maybe they're temps," Vicki added. Rachel starred at Vicki. "I highly doubt that they have 'temps' in Neverland." Rachel **

"**You don't know that." Vicki said more or less, insulted. "They could have a whole union….alright maybe not." **

**Rachel then proceeded to quickly but quietly walk out the door. Vicki on the other hand casually walked out of the room looking around. "Ohhh this look a lot like the Pearl accept the sails are all in one piece." Vicki said in a normal voice.**

"**Shhh!" You're going to get us killed. Rachel said in a whisper. "Alright!" Vicki said in a slow roar. "Man you can be annoying when you're all 007." Vicki finished.**

"**Shhhh! be quiet!" Rachel said again. They moved very 'James Bond' like to the row boats. "Where so you think you're going?" Smee asked. Rachel and Vicki froze. It took them a few seconds to realize that Smee was talking to Tiger Lilly who was trying her best to escape from his grasp. Vicki and Rachel exhaled softly and continued to get into the rowboat. "Waite a tick." Rachel said. "How are we going to be in the boat and lower in at the same time?" They thought for a while when suddenly two pirates walked by. Rachel immediately duck as low as she could into the rowboat while Vicki did something that to this day, I think, still baffles Rachel. "Excuse me? Could you help us?" Vicki asked to two pirates. **

**Rachel was waiting for the pirates to kill Vicki. Instead they conversed for a few moment and they hastily proceeded to help her. "Thank…you." Rachel said confused. When they were lowered into the water, Rachel was quiet for a moment and then said "How the frock did you get those pirates to help you?" **

"**Simple." Vicki said in between rows. "I…told them….that….we were…. Prostitutes and….we were about….to go to……our…..prostitute lair….to bring back some….more prostates…to rejoice the….capture of….Tiger Lilly." Rachel looked at Vicki in amazement. "How did you know that, that was going to work?" Rachel asked.**

"**I didn't."**


	5. Reunited and it feels so good

**Chapter 5**

**Reunited and it feels so good.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own anything accept characters you don't know. Have a Happy Halloween (Random)**

"**It's not that much further" Peter said to Sarah. "We have been walking for about two hours and an our and a half ago you said 'it's not much further' so you know what? I'm starting to think you're a liar!" Sarah said in frustration. **

"**Well you were the one who said you wanted to walk." Peter said. "I thought it would be romantic." Sarah said under her breathe pouting. Peter then stopped and turned around. "What did you say?"**

"**Nothing." Sarah said playfully looking around. They walked for about ten more minute when they finally arrived. When they entered Sarah gasped. She had never seen anything like it. Peter ran up to his throne like chair and said lightheartedly as if they were just meeting, "Welcome to Neverland!" Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "Where are the rest of the lost boys?" Sarah asked. **

"**Not sure." Peter answered. He then walked up to Sarah and got REALLY close. I mean he was inside of her bubble, and said. "Tell me a story. Sarah smiled and said, "Alright. What would you like to hear? Horror, Romance Comedy, Adventure?" **

"**You know that many sorties?" Peter asked excited. Sarah nodded while smiling. "Adventure!" Peter said while running to his chair and sat down. "Alright. I'm going to tell you the tale of a boy named…Edward...who wanted to be a boy forever-" "Just like me!" Peter said.**

"**Yes." Sarah said. "Well he always went to one particular girls room to listen to her stories…" Sarah didn't know why she chose to tell Peter about the time he first met Wendy, but there was no turning back. "They had so much fun together and she told him many, many stories but she became homesick and decided that it was time to for her, John and Michael to go home."**

"**Why did she want to leave? They were having so much fun. Why did she have to ruin it?" Peter asked confused.**

"**She just had to Peter." Rachel explained. She then told Peter about how Hook captured them and how 'Edward' went so save them. "Hook then said in an evil voice 'she was going to leaving you…' Sarah paused to see the look on Peters face. He almost looked like he was going to cry. "That is no story." Peter said. Sarah looked at Peter confused. "Of course it is." **

"**No it's not! I remember…I remember." Peter looked away. "How could I have forgotten it all? How could I have forgotten……Wendy?" Sarah looked away. "I'M sorry peter. I didn't mean to…"**

"**Leave." Peter said lowly. Sarah paused. "I said leave!" Peter yelled. Sarah ran out of the room. Moment later she stormed back in mad as Hell! "Look! I didn't do anything wrong! If you rally wanted to be with her, you should have went with her instead of staying here all alone. Apparently she didn't mean that much to you in you for\got her!" **

**There was an awkward pause. Peter was about to say something when all of a sudden, Rachel and Vicki stormed in. "Oh my God Rachel!" Sarah yelled.**

"**Sarah!" Rachel yelled. The both ran to one another and hugged. "Where did you go?" Sarah asked. "I was captured," Rachel began. "I was walking and I fell into a ditch and then I went to sleep and then I woke up and then I saw Hook and then we fought and then he kissed me and the he captured Tiger Lilly…." **

"**MAN that's a lot of 'and then' if you ask me." Vicki said **

"**Oh SHIT!" Vicki what are you doing here!" Sarah asked excitedly. I wasn't about to be excluded in this story." Vicki said smiling. Rachel, Sarah and Vicki all laughed historically. "Well we came here to let you all know that they captured Tiger Lilly and if not already they are planning on killing her or something, and if you want, we can save her. Or we could play charades or something." Rachel said casually.**

"**What?" Peter said alarmed. "They have Tiger Lilly?" **

"**I believe she has already said that twice." Vicki said annoyed. "I hate it when people state the obvious don't you?"**

"**Well are we going to save her or not?" Sarah asked Peter, without looking at him. Vicki and Rachel immediately felt some hostility in the room. "Alright so we're gonna wait outside." Vicki said while pulling Rachel out or the room. Peter and Sarah just stared at one another for a while and in conclusion, Sarah broke the silence by saying with a sigh, "Fuck it." She exited.**

"**I'm sorry we haven't been formally introduced." Vicki said to Peter. "My name is Victoria but everyone calls me Vicki. **

"**My name is-"**

"**Peter Pan. You ran away from home cause wanted always to be a little boy and have fun, yada yada yada let's go!" Vicki said while walking away. "I apologize for that," Rachel said to Peter. "She hasn't taken her pills." Sarah smirked as Rachel ran after Vicki. **

"**Sarah?" Peter said while walking up to Sarah. "I'm didn't mean to make you upset it just that--" **

"**It's okay. There are a lot of things that we need to fill you in on and when we rescue Tiger Lilly, Rachel Vicki and I will fill you in on everything." Rachel said. Peter smiled and followed Sarah. **

"**Are we all ready?" Peter said. They all stood in a line ready to take off. "Oooooh a chorus line. I love chorus lines! Let me start. 'ONE SINGULAR SESATION EVEY LITTLE STEP SHE--" Vicki and Sarah both put their hand over Rachel's mouth. "Shhh we don't have the copyrights for that!" Vicki said. "Oh yeah sorry." Rachel said smiling nervously.**

"**Alright think happy thoughts." Sarah said.**

"**Oooh Dom you sexy hobbit." Vicki said. As she flew into the air.**

"**James, you sexy pira- pi- pi- pie! Mmmm love that pie" Rachel said nervously while glancing at Peter. **

"**She loves pie." Sarah chuckled hesitantly as she rose into the air. Peter just smiled and followed behind them. **

"**Did you ever think of what would happen if you thought of too many happy thought, and you just kept getting higher up into the air until you were in deep space and you died from no oxygen?" Vicki said. **

**Rachel just starred at Vicki. "You know what that is not a great thing to say when you are flying hundreds of feet in the air you know?" Rachel said with a shocked look on her face.**

"**Just trying to make conversation." Vicki said offensively. **

**They arrived back at Hooks ship to see Tiger Lilly getting ready to walk the plank. Rachel could see all of the pirates screaming and hollering accept for Hook. He was distant from the pirates not showing any emotion. "I wonder what he's thinking." Rachel whispered to Sarah. **

"**Are you all ready?" Peter asked with a big grin on his face. "YEAH!" Vicki yelled. Peter then soared down to the ship. "What were we suppose to do?" Vicki asked Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes and flew down to the ship. "Do you know what I'm supposed to do?' Vicki finally asked Sarah. She just sighed and followed Rachel. "I guess I'm supposed to do that." Vicki then instantaneously sighed and followed Sarah.**

"**Walk the plank ye scurvy savage!" one pirate said.**

"**Jump ya good fer nothin' heathen." said another.**

**Tiger Lilly was just about to jump when, the pirates heard a voice that they knew very well. "Release her, or I'll gut each and every one of you!" Peter yelled while floating over then all. "It's Peter!" One pirate yelled. **

"**No! It's Michael Jackson!" Rachel said sarcastically. Rachel then suddenly saw Hook and flew to where Sarah was and said, "Look! It's Hook!" Sara then smiled sarcastically and said, "No, It'd Michael Jackson!" Rachel glared at Sarah. "We'll never give you the savage!" One pirate yelled. **

"**Very well." Peter said. He then proceeded to dive down, and started killing dozens of pirates. "Where the hell does Hook keep getting all these pirates? I mean when we left Peter had killed about fifty, and now, he has even more than what he started out with." **

**Sara was right there were about one hundred pirates on the ship. "I don't know?" Rachel said confused. "All I know is that while we're up here chatting about the number of pirates there are, we're missing out on all the fun!" **

**They then proceeded to glide down to the ship. "You take the pirates, I'll find Hook!" Rachel yelled to Sarah. Sarah nodded and picked up a sword from a dead pirate and threw it to Rachel. "Good luck!" Sarah yelled. **

**Rachel went into Hooks room for the third time. "I am almost getting sick and tired of being in this room….almost." She whispered. "Well, well, well." Hook said from behind Rachel scaring her. "I am getting sick and tired of you doing all that crap man. Can't you just wait in rooms like any normal person would without hiding in the darkest part of the room? And another thing, why the hell is your room so dark?" **

**Hook didn't say anything. He just smiled and walked towards her. "I believe, young lass, that you are the most talkative person that I have ever met." Hook and Rachel were now in the same position they were in when he kissed her. "Oh no you don't!" Rachel said while walking across the room towards the door. "Lay a hand on that door, and I avow you'll die before you twist the door handle."**

**Rachel abruptly stopped and said. "You know what? A simple 'don't leave please' would have done the trick." Rachel then swaggered over to Hooks desk, sat in the chair and propped her feet on his desk. "So, what is it that you would like to talk about?" Rachel asked. **

**Hook walked towards the desk, knocked Rachel's feet from his desk, placed his hands … err... Hand/hook on each side of the arm rests trapping her in the chair and leaned over. "I didn't think we would be doing that much talking love." **

"**Who the hell do you think you are? Yes granted you are a ruthless pirate, and you are… mildly…okay extremely attractive, but that still doesn't give you the right to invade a person's personal space."**

"**Why were you in my room?" Hook asked with a wicked smile like he already knew the answer. Rachel looked away as if; if Hook looked into her eyes he would see the response.**

"**I had to use the restroom and I got lost." Rachel said mockingly. "You know, I zigged when I should have zagged." Hook then walked over to his chair and sat down, leaned forward and asked again, but this time with a strait face, "Why…were you and that other young lady, in my room?"**

"**Well if you really want to know. I am a government official who was sent here by the CIA to discover a covert operation that your ship is under and now I have all that I need so I'm just going to leave right now." Rachel then immediately got up and ran to the door. She would have made it too, if Hook didn't do a Will Turner and throw is sword his sword at the door. "Ooohh, I'm telling Vicki!" Rachel said scared but still trying to be humorous. **

**Hook paid no mind to what she said. "I'm getting tired of your jokes girl. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, Why were you in my room?..WHY!" "Because I knew that Peter was going to try and kill you, and I didn't want you to die, because I have a thing for you. Well, not really a thing, more of a felling for you, and I didn't want you to die. So, I came in here to tell you that Peter was here but that kind of backfired because now I'm here and you're probably going o kill me, and now that I have finally told you this I feel a lot better but also a bit scared because there is still the haunting fact that you're probably going to kill me or hook me, no pun intended, and feed me to the fished" **

"**And how is it that you know…."**

"**Peter?" Rachel finished. It seemed that the very mentioning of his name angered Hook. "Yes." Hook said with his lips tightened. **

"**Oh Peter and I go way back to about five hours ago. Yeah he's really nice once you get to know him…Why am I telling you things? Of course you don't want to get to know him. You want to kill him. And I just said that he and I were friends. Did I say that? What I meant to say was that he's my friend's friend. Yeah that's rights. My friend's friend. She fancies him you know but don't tell her I told you!"**

"**Would you stop jabbering for one second?" Hook yelled.**

"**Well you're not talking." Rachel said**

"**That's because you're not letting me get a word in!"**

"**You had plenty of opportunities to join in!" Rachel snapped.**

"**I most certainly did--"**

"**See you did I am glad that you faced the truth!" Rachel interrupted.**

**Hook couldn't help but laugh at that point. Then suddenly Rachel walked up to Hook and kissed him. **

And I mean kissed. Not one of those wimpy kisses that you see sometimes the mall with those dopey couples. This was a full on…

**Hook was shocked and he had a right to be. "What was that?" Hook asked.**

**Rachel walked back over to the bed and said "What? What are you talking about?" **

"**Don't play dumb with me girl. That kiss. Why did you kiss me?" **

"**Because the readers weren't expecting it." Rachel said while smiling. "Well then," Hook said. He then proceeded to get out of his chair and walk over to the bed. He was about a foot away when…. BOOM. Peter kicked the door down. "Pan!" Hook yelled. **

"**Peter could you leave and give us like ten fifteen more minutes?" Rachel asked. Peter and Hook ignored her humorous remark. Hook took out his sword and they began to fight. "Okay so I'll just leave you two to your fighting and…. uh ….. Yeah." Rachel quickly but quietly exited the room, only to be greeted by the end of about thirty swords. Something caught her eyes from in between the prates. It was Sarah, Vicki and Tiger Lilly the were all gagged and tied together, sitting on the floor. **

"**This sucks." Rachel said.**


	6. Sink or Swim

CHAPTER 6

Sink or Swim

Disclaimer: I am feeling better. Yep I am recovering from a cold but unfortunately I have gotten my story and real life friend Rachel sick. In this chapter Tiger Lilly speaks and I'm not even going to pretend that I know any native American language past Pocahantas so Tiger Lilly is going to speak English. Don't like it, Don't read it! Oh my God I didn't mean to make you angry please don't leave I have this great fear of dieing alone! Please don't leave me! You readers complete me. Now that I got my comical rambling out of the way, enjoy chapter 6!

"Hey Rachel! How ya doing? Glad you were able to join us. I hope we weren't interfering with your date with Hook short. If you want, you can go back in there and finish. Don't worry. It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon!" Sarah managed to look at her watch and say, "Wow! Eleven seconds of pure sarcasm! Can she beat the world record?"

Vicki glared at Sarah. "Oh that was really funny. If it were any funnier, I'd bust a gut!" Looked at her watch again and said. "Alright that gets added to your preceding time and it is sixteen second. Oooooh Sorry the world record for inappropriate sarcasm is twenty. Would you like to go again?"

"Would you all shut trap?" a pirate yelled. "Shouldn't they all be scared?" another pirate asked. "I don't know but, this is the first time I have ever seen anything like it." Vicki finally yelled, "Okay would you please stop talking about us like we're not even here." A short stumpy pirate with a wooden leg limped over to Vicki and said, "In about five minutes it will be true!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you were out here tied up?" Rachel finally asked. Vicki just smacked her lips and looked the other way. "Where is Peter?" Sarah asked worried.

Rachel pointed to Hooks room and said, "They're in there battling it out." Sarah eyes widened and said, "Who, Hook and Peter?"

"No, Hook and Mickey Mouse." Rachel said sardonically. "You know everything doesn't have to be a joke! There are just some times when you have to be serious!" Sarah yelled.

"Alright, Alright!" Rachel said. "Look why don't we just kill these guys and get it over with?" All of the pirates laughed accept for one. "Okay would you please stop talking about us like we're not even here?" Rachel then pulled out her sword and said in a low voice, "In about five seconds it will be true." Before any of the pirates had any time to respond, in three quick slashed she stabbed three of the pirates, who were the closest to her.

"You know you could warn me when you gut people like that!" Vicki yelled.

"Sorry!" Rachel said in between jabs and blocks.

Rachel did a great job fighting off the pirates. She was finally able to make her way to where Vicki, Tiger Lilly and Sarah were and freed them. Vicki and Sarah got a sword from one of the dead pirates. "You won't need this." Sarah said jokingly, to one of the pirates.

Then, it was an all out war. Sarah was impressed by Rachel's sword fighting abilities. Soon Rachel, Vicki and Sarah had the pirates on the run. They began jumping off the ship. They were jumping off their own ship. "Damn, I'm good!" Vicki yelled.

"You know you could have helped at any time!" Sarah said to Tiger Lilly who, throughout the entire fight, remained in her same spot.

There was a long awkward silence when suddenly Hook was thrown from the room landing flat on his face. "Oh my God! James are you alright!" Rachel ran towards him and was about to help him up, when Peter flew out of the room and pointed his sword at Rachel's neck. "Peter what the hell are you doing!" Sarah yelled.

"Traitor!" Peter yelled.

Without warning James knocked the sword form Peter and, grabbed him by the neck and raised his hook to his face. "NO!" Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs. "Rachel do something!" Sarah yelled.

Rachel paused momentarily and said to Vicki, "keep then busy!" She then ran into Hooks room.

"What the hell does she want me to do?" Vicki yelled. Vicki then ran up to Hook, grabbed his hook and ran around the ship screaming "Hook aint got no hook. Hook aint got no hook!" Hook immediately started chasing after her, and Peter was about to pick up his sword and kill Hook when Vicki ran around and grabbed Peters sword.

"Give that back!" Peter yelled.

The sight was quite humorous. Peter and Hook, sworn enemies, running side by side, chasing Vicki. Sarah couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Rachel returned, but didn't have any time to laugh she ran up to Hook and Peter, with a bottle in each hand and broke it over both of their heads, rendering them unconscious.

"Why did you do that, man? I was having fun!" Vicki said with a disappointed groan.

"How in the hell was that fun? And, I said distract them not have then try to kill you." Rachel yelled.

Sarah was still on the floor laughing. "You have to admit, watching Hook and Peter chasing Vicki with a sword in one hand and a Hook in the other is a little funny."

Rachel then smirked and asked, "Alright what are we going to do with the both of them?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave then here. When they wake up they're going to just try and kill each other again." Sarah said.

"You've got a point." Rachel said. She then had a brilliant idea. "Vicki get me some rope!" Vicki glared at Rachel and said "Get your own damn rope. I'm not your maid. Why don't you get Lils over here to get it, seeing as she didn't do anything! She just sat there while we were hording off the pirates!"

"Who the hell is Lils?" Sara asked.

"That's her name." Vicki said.

"My name is not Lils" Tiger Lilly said.

"Oh my God! She speaks. Look honey, I don't care what you _think_ your name is but when you decided to not help me with those pirates after we came here for the sole purpose of saving you, you gave me the God damn consent to call you Lils!"

"My name is not Lils! It is Tiger Lilly, and I am a princess and deserve to be treated like one" She said with an enraged voice

"I Don't care if you related to Johnny Depp himself, I'm gonna call you whatever the hell I want to call you!" Vicki yelled. She then began to murmur very "colorful" words under her breath. Which I'd rather not go into detail with.

Rachel then got the rope and a net. Tied Hook and Peter up (Separately) and then said. "Alright, I'm gonna need all your help!" Vick spread the net out and Rachel rolled Hook and Peter onto the net. Sarah tied the net up and Tiger Lilly did…nothing.

Vicki made sure that Tiger Lilly was able to hear what she said "Spoiled bitch."

"What did you say?' Tiger Lilly asked.

"I said spoiled bitch because that is what you are! Look I'm going to tell you, and I'm only going to tell you this once. Get your lazy ass up and help us fly then two off this boat!" Vicki had a mad look in her eye that Rachel and Sarah had never seen before. It did the trick.

"1,2,3 pull!" Rachel yelled. Vicki, Sarah, Tiger Lilly and Rachel all pulled with all their might and soared through the air with Hook and Peter still unconscious in the net.

"Uh, Rachel?" Sarah asked

"What?" Rachel said straining to hold her end of the net

"What if they wake up and we're still in the air?" Sarah asked

"I don't know and I don't wanna know!" She said.

"well where are we going?" Vicki asked.

"I guess we're gonna go to Peter's hide-"

"WRONG! WE"RE NOT GOING THERE!" Sarah yelled

"Why?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"We are taking Captain James Hook to Peter Pan, his sworn enemy's, to Peters SECRET hideout made for the sole purpose of keeping Hook out of it? You want to take him there?"

"No." Rachel said embarrassed. "I don't hear you making any suggestions! So until you have some input on where we should put them, don't put my suggestions down!"

Sarah then had a stroke of genius. " know where to take them!"

Vicki was exhausted and only had enough strength to yell, "WHERE FOR GODS SAKE WHERE?"

"It's not that far." Sarah said. "Just a bit further." Sarah was speaking of the place she hid when she was hiding from the shrieking/crowing Peter.

Then they finally arrived they let Peter and Hook down gently and let out a sigh of relief that their journey was over. "In here?" Vicki asked Sarah out of breath. "Yeah that's it" Sarah nodded. "Alright all we have to do is drag then in there and figure out what to do from there."

No one said anything. They just groaned and grabbed the net and bragged then in the cave.

Althought Hook and Peter were fairly heavy, they were lucky to have been dragging then on a downward slope.

"Hey I got an idea. Why don't we just ride then to the bottom like a sleigh?" Vicki asked joyfully.

"How about NO!" Sarah and Rachel said in unison.

"Why?" Vicki asked.

"Would you care to elaborate Rachel?" Sarah asked in between pulls.

"Gladly!" Rachel began "Because, In case you haven't realized, these are PEOPLE and not TOBOGGANS. Second, we have no idea what the hell is down there so its best that we go nice and steady instead go quick and deadly!"

"Where on are we going to put them? They're starting to get very heavy!" Tiger Lilly Asked.

"Let's just gently ease on in and cautiously feel around?' Sarah recommended.

"Or we could just use this." Vicki said while pulling out a flashlight. "Where the hell did you get that? No, when the hell did you get that?" Rachel asked with her eyes widened in total disbelief.

"Waite a minute you mean to tell me that all this time we were feeing around in the pitch black dark, when you had that Goddamn thing in your pocket this entire time?" Rachel asked heatedly while letting go of Hooks net.

"I was waiting for the….opportune moment." Vicki said in her best and world famous Jack Sparrow impersonation.

"This is no time for a Jack impersonation!" Sarah yelled

"Who is Jack?" Tiger Lilly asked.

"None of your damn business!" Vicki and Rachel yelled.

"I don't even know when I'm here I hate this movie!" Vicki said letting got of Peters not and walking closer the Vicki.

"Then, why the hell did you come here?" Rachel asked ferociously.

"Look all that matters is that we have light and.. and.. has this net seemed to have gotten a lot lighter.?" Sarah asked. They looked down in horror to see that the net they were carrying Hook in was empty. They had been so busy arguing that they didn't even bother to keep an eye on the net.

Rachel turned to see that Peters net was empty as well and all that laid in the net was the ropes they tied him in (same with Hooks).

"Where the hell did they go!" Rachel yelled. "Damn it Vicki! This is entirely your fault! If you hadn't distracted me I would have-" SMACK! Vicki laid one right across Rachel's face. "I'm getting sick and tired of getting--" SMACK! Vicki hit Rachel again. Rachel took a deep breath in and said in a whisper, "Do it again! I dare you." Vicki had a terrified look on her face and backed away from Rachel.

"That's right you better back away!" Rachel said happily thinking that she had an impact on Vicki, but something was wrong. Rachel saw that Tiger Lilly and Sarah also had a terrified look on their faces. Rachel then said while backing up "Man I knew that I was intimidating but I didn't know that I was that…that…" Rachel felt something. Something terrifying. Breath on the nape of her neck and by the way Vicki and Sarah were looking at her she could have bet big buck that it wasn't Peter.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Rachel said with a blank expression on her face.

"Uh yeah." Sarah said with a very shaky voice.

"Well… what should I do?" Rachel asked

"Don't ask me! But I do know one thing, you're talking about hHook like he not even there and I think that's pissing him the hell off!" Vicki said.

"No!" Hook began in a low grumbling voice, "I am 'pissed' off because I just got the ba-jesus knocked out of me and I wake up to see myself in a cave, with all of you and—yes, I guess you could say I am 'pissed'!"

Without warning, Hook grabbed Rachel by the neck and put his razor sharp hook to her throat. Sarah and Vicki took a step towards Rachel and Hook but stopped when Hook said, "Take one step closer, I'll swear you'll rue your actions!" Hook snapped.

"I'm starting to think that you don't like me." Rachel joked but with a scared look on her face.

"Oh no you've got that all wrong." Hook said with his lips pressed against Rachel's ear. "I like you a lot. That why I don't want to share you with anyone else" With that being said, Hook left with Rachel close at hand.

Vicki, Sarah and Tiger Lilly starred in shock and fear. All they could do is stand there and watch while Rachel was dragged away.

"Where in sweet fuck is Peter?" Sarah "asked".

"I don't know but when I get out of here I'm gonna kick his fairy flying ass!" Vicki screamed.

Sarah whole outlook on Peter had changed. At first she saw him ask this brave, heroic, fearless, eye-catching boy who would stop at nothing to save the lives of his friends. Now she thought he was a self centered, uncaring, eye-catching boy who would stop at noting to save his own life and say screw his 'friends'. Sarah couldn't help but cry.

"Don't worry. Well find a way out" Tiger Lilly said while walking up to Sarah and rubbing her back to try and clam her down. Vicki was taken aback by the way Tiger Lilly was acting. It was almost as if she actually…cared about their wellbeing.

"when we find Rachel and we find PETER, in going to fucking kill him! He left us here! He just…..left." Sarah turned around and stormed out the cave. Vicki and Tiger Lilly shrugged and followed her.

"how are we going to get her back?" Tiger Lilly asked Vicki. Vicki starred at her and shrugged. "How the hell am I suppose to know? So far, I've just been following Rachel and Sarah, and now that Rachel gone it all up to…" Vicki pointed to Sarah who was walking about twenty feet ahead of them.

Sarah then suddenly stopped with a blank yet somewhat tired look on her face. "I don't know what the hell to do." Sarah said in a somewhat monotone voice. "I have no idea of what the hell I'm going to do. Rachel's kidnapped, Peters a pussy, I don't even know what the hell you're doing here," Sara pointed to Vicki. "and I just don't like your ass!" Pointing to Tiger Lilly.

"I think what we all need to do is stop and think about what we should do next." Vicki said while walking towards Sarah about to comfort her, but was stopped by Sarah's stare.

"Don't fucking try to calm me down! I'm mad! I want to vent so… let me fucking vent and shut the fuck up!"

Vicki's eye lit up with rage. "Oh no the fuck you didn't! I'm trying to lend you a few words of comfort and this is the fucking way you treat me well….fuck you…fuck you hard!" Vicki stormed in the other direction with (for some strange reason) Tiger Lilly following. Sarah was, again, left all by herself.

Sarah paused for a moment not knowing what to do. She looked around the woods again, deciding which direction to go again. "Lets see ennie meenie monnie fuck this shit!" She then stormed off into the seemingly never ending woods.


	7. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this! J”

Chapter 7

"We've got to stop meeting like this! J"

Disclaimer: Don't get me wrong I LOVE JEREMY SUMPTER/ PETER PAN but I and making this story for people who prefer James Hook so if you are looking for a Peter filled extravaganza, you are mistaken. Don't get me wrong Peter will still e in the story though

"Sit down and for once shut up! I want answers and I want the NOW!" Hook yelled while throwing Rachel into his chair. Rachel was trying to hide the distressed look on her face but there was no use so she went for the next best thing was…anger.

"Well how am I supposed to answer your questions? I'm not allowed to speak!" Rachel snapped angrily "You hurt my freaking arm you bastard!"

Hook promptly walked up to Rachel and put his hand over her mouth and got 'disturbingly' close to Rachel's face. Rachels entire body tensed. In the back of her mind, under all that panic was the feeling of tranquility and exhilaration. "That is exactly what I'm talking about! You never know when to shut that appealing little mouth of yours!" Hook whispered.

"Look you'd better treat me with some admiration!" Rachel began

'And why would I want to go and do something brainless like that?" Hook asked "You're unaccompanied! You friends have no way of getting here, and you are without a sword."

Rachel looked around and thought…

RACHEL THINGKING: Shit he's right. I can't let him know that I'm scared though. Lets see is there a weapon anywhere around here?

Rachel looked around swiftly and saw…

RACHEL THINKING: Nothing! Shit! I'm gonna have to get imaginative. I got to find a way to fight him. Damn he looks good. ALRIGHT RACHEL THINK! Stay alert. How can you catch him off guard?

Rachel then had an idea. "Man I'm a little hungry. Do you think I can get some grub? Or, are you the type of people who starve their captives?" Rachel asked while holding her stomach.

AUTHORS THOUGHTS: Well I didn't say it was a high-quality idea!

Hook just smiled and said "Famished are we?"

"Uh yeah! That's what I just said. Well if you wanna get technical, I didn't say famished, but I did say that I was hungry so that pretty much does the trick. You wouldn't happen to have a Bagel Bakery or something around here would ya?"

Hook stared and Rachel blankly. He then stood a step towards Rachel, but in reflenx she backed away.

"Hmm." Hook huffed while ginning and backed away.

"I guess not. Well how about you go tell the cook to fix us up some grub?" Rachel asked while walking up to Hook and pat Hook on the shoulder. Hook then cocked his head to the side and said while walking towards her, "There is no cook on this ship."

"Well What about Smee?"

"No Smee."

"No Smee?"

"No Smee"

"No Smee?"

"No Smee!" Hook belted.

"Well where in Sam Hill is everyone." Rachel then gasped and put her hands over her moth and asked while jumping around squealing, "Are they planning a surprise birthday party?"

Hook shot a disturbed look at Rachel and returned to his dark sexy self.

"No, They are all of catching and killing lost boys and Indians. We are here all alone."

RACHEL THINKING: awww crap what the hell am I gonna do now?

"Well you know what we should do we should go out and find them and asked then if they are hungry…you know?... find them?... Go where there's a big group of people?" Rachel said voice trying not to tremble but couldn't help it over all the excitement and fear.

"No I think we are fine right here." Hook said while running his hook along her face. Her whole body froze when the cold metal hook met her warm neck.

"Would you stop that?" Rachel yelled viciously.

"Please." Hook said in a low grumble.

"What?"

"Only if… you say… please"

Rachel bit her lip closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "Pleeeeease."

Hook then pushed her away and walked to the other end of the room. "So what are we to do now with this entire room and that entire bed," Hook then walked over to the bed and stood right in front of it "to ourselves"

"I don't know what you plan to do… as a matter of fact, I DO know what you plan to do and let me tell you honey I aint bout to do it." Rachel said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I think you are."

Hook walked towards Rachel and was about to grab her but Rachel used her eluding skills to ah…err… elude Hooks grasp.

"you stay the fuck away from me!"

"I hardly think my dear you in any position to order me about." Hook said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes I am because…because…well…I'm a lady and you are a gentleman and well gentle aren't suppose to…well gram women, throw then down on the bed and just go at it."

"And what do you suppose we do?" Hook asked smiling.

THIRTY MINUITES LATER

"One word…one sylably…sounds like…book…shook..nook…hook?"

"That it!" Rachel yelled happily. James remained in the bed with his eyed rolled in the back of his head.

"I cnat believe it! The most treacherous pirate in all of Neverland and I'm here, in a room, with a woman, and we're playing…"

"Charades!" Rachel said with a smile on her face

"Charades" Hook grumbled.

"Okay it's your turn!" Rachel said.

"Hook got up and walked to where Rachel was standing and Rachel ran up to the bed and plopped down. Hook let out a big sigh and began.

"One word….two syllables…Sounds like shock, lightening, thunder? Thunder? Alright thunder"

Hook then began to go through his room picking up thing and putting then in his pocket.

"Clepto? Thief? Steal? Rob? PLUNDER!" Hook stopped. Rachel began jumping for joy and Hook remained standing with a serious look in his face. Rachel got up and said "We're tied! Alirght this is the tie breaker." She walked over to where Hook was standing and patted him on the shoulder.

"For someone who has never played this game, you're pretty good. Alright noe sit down. It's my turn." But Hook didn't move he just stood there starring at her.

"There is something about you," Hook began "you are like none that I have ever known before."

Rachel's face was very serious as well. She looked down. She didn't know what to do. What can you say after someone has said something like that?

"speechless are we?"

Rachel could feel how red and hot her face was getting. Before she could even react, Hook had pulled her into a big long passionate kiss. Rachel was starting to get use to all of these sudden outbursts of make out sessions so she just went with it. She could tell that Hook was shocked when she pulled away, looked at him wickedly and pushed his onto the bed. She then climbed on top of Hook and proceeded to kiss every inch of his face and neck.

Hook took Rachel by the neck and pulled her away and looked at her for a moment. He pushed her off of him and climbed on top of her. Rachel began to caress his chest. She then quickly and clumsily began to unbutton his shirts. She was so nervous and excited that she was fumbling terrible with the buttons. "Fuck it!" Rachel said and ripped Hooks shirt open.

Hooks starred at her and smiled. "Well now." Hook whispered. Rachel giggles and proceeded to kiss him.

"Captain we've got…OH GOD!" Smee yelled.

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rachel yelled in defeat.

"Things just aren't looking my way today!" Rachel said with her hands covering her eyes.

Hook didn't look that happy either. "What in bloody HELL DO YOU WANT!" Hook snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know that we've got…up…her friend." Smee said with his face red.

"Oh my frickin God Rachel! James don't kill her!" Rachel pleaded. Hook looked at Rachel and then at Smee and back at Rachel again.

"Bring her in here!" Hook hollered. "And then send the rest of the ment off to..I don't kno kill more children!"

"Oh thank God…wait a minuite am I suppose to be happy." Rachel asked herself confused.

Sarah was pushed into the room. "Leave and don't enter again nor any other!" Hook said to Smee. Smee nodded and quickly waddled out of the room.

"Oh my God Sarah are you….Oh God man chest!" Sarah yelled putting her hands over her eyes. "Hey wait a minute!" Sarah said peeking in between her fingers glancing at Hooks bare chest.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Rachel said. "You've got yours"

"I don't know Rachel he's starting to look pretty cute." Sarah said teasing Rachel. Hook smiled and walked towards Sarah and got VERY close to her and said "Do I now?"

"NOT THAT CUTE!" Sarah said while backing away. Rachel punched Hook the arm. She knew that he did that only to make Rachel jealous.

"So how are you all doing?" Sarah asked.

"Never mind that. What the hell happened to you?" Rachel asked. She could see that Sarah was in different clothing. Instead of the regular jeans and red long sleeve shirt he had before she was not wearing a deep velvety blood red gown with a golden corset on the outside. The sleeves of the dress was stitched with golden roses.

"Ooh ooh ooh! I want one!" Rachel wined.

"Alrihgt!...oh hey Hook" Sarah said smiling.

Hook looked very confused. He didn't know why Sarah wasn't scared. She almost seemed happy to see him. "Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"Well… no. If you were going to kill me you would have done it already."

Hook smiled maniacally and said "Well maybe I'm just waiting for the…opportune moment."

"He did not just say that! Did he say that?" Sarah asked while squealing. Rachel couldn't help but laugh, and Hook couldn't help but look completely and utterly lost.

"What I it you women are laughing about now?" Hook asked with his hand stroking his goatee.

"Nothing darling. Just something that Sarah and I heard before." Rachel said trying her best to stifle her laughs.

"Ah Jack. Now there was a captain." Sarah said without thinking. Hook shot a look at Sarah

He then asked, "Who is this captain Jack?"

"Oh no one you would know." Sarah said nervously. Hook starred at Sarah for a moment while squinting his eyes.

RACHEL THINKING: I God he looks so sexy.

"Well it is nearing nighttime and I have yet to find your friend." Hook said with a sneer on his face.

"Who, Peter?" Sarah asked with a pissed off look on her face. "I know no Peter!" Sarah said while storming out of the room.

"I guess she's mad at him…again." Rachel said with a tired sigh. She then had a mischievous smile on her face and said in a low voice, "So, am I your prisoner?" Hook smiled and walked up to Rachel.

"Yes." Hook whispered into Rachel's ear. Chills went up and down her spine. She felt like she was going to collapse but instead she exhaled sharply and said, "What are we to do as your prisoners?"

"Well it is almost nightfall so we shall," Hook then walked behind Rachel and ran his hand along her face and made his way down to her neck. "Eat." Rachel sighed and turned around and asked, "Eat?"

"yes."

"Very well."

Rachel was about to leave but she felt Hook take his hand wrapped it around her waist and pulled her back into him.

"We shall continue this another time." Hook said. He then rested his face in the nape of Rachel's neck and kissed it lightly.

Rachel and Hook then heard Sarah hollering at the top of her lungs.

'What is bloody hell is going on now?" Hook asked with an exhausted look in his eyes. Rachel just smiled and followed Hook outside.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Rachel ran outside with Hook following. "Why the hell are you yelling?" Rachel asked Sarah. Rachel was greeted with the end of the pirate's swords. Rachel's eyes widened.

"That's why!" Sarah yelled as her hands were being tied behind her back. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Sarah yelled. A pirate grabbed Sarah's by the neck and whispered. "Dirty mouth on this one." Sarah nearly gagged on the smell of the pirates breath.

"Whoa! Okay! How about this, you find a mint, or toothpaste, mouthwash, or a priest to exorcise that funk out of your mouth, and then we'll talk."

All the pirates were laughing accept for that one. He spun Sarah around a slapped her in the face. The force of the smack knocked her to the ground.

"You motherfu--" Rachel began

Suddenly there was a loud blast and the pirate that had slapped Sarah froze and collapsed on the floor. Rachel turned around to see Hook lowering his piston. Smoke was still leaving the barrel.


	8. Friend or Foe

Chapter 8

Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I am here in my auditorium doing dummy runs for our fall play, and I have 'nil' to do so I guess I'm gonna crack out a few chapters. This is one of the chapters I was telling you about where there will be an inside joke you all wont know about accept for my friends. All that you 'outsiders' need to know is that "Dua" means, when one person get really close to another persons face" Well here we go!

"These women are NOT to be debilitated!" Hook yelled. "Understand!" Hooks eyes lit us as if they were miniature infernos. The entire ship went silent. It seemed as a matter of fact, it seemed as if Neverland itself was on silent mode until Hook said otherwise.

"UNDERSTAND!" Hook hollered again. This time all of the pirates instantaneously agreed and helped Sarah to her feet. Sarah was staggering for a moment and then proceeded to yell," Alright who the fuck just hit me!" Rachel had a 'aww that's so sweet" look on her face as she pointed to the now dead pirate. "Oh well…don't you forget it!" She then finished

"Forget what?" Rachel asked

"I don't know damnit! I just got hit…hard. I am permitted to say a few things that don't make any sense whatsoever!"

Sarah staggered a few steps and then fell flat on the floor.

Rachel ran up to Sarah and put her arm around her. Sarah's head was drooped low to the ground. "Are you okay!" Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"I didn't know he hit me that hard! Yeah, I think I'll be okay. All I have to do is get up."

"Sarah, you are up."

Sarah looked around dazed and confused. "Alright well all I need to do is sit how and I'll be right as rain."

Rachel smirked and helped her back into Hooks room.

Rachel sat Sarah down on the bed. Sarah instantaneously laid down while asking, "I've never gotten hit…at least not like this. I mean, I once tripped on a black piece of PVC pipe but that was it."

Rachel smirked quietly and kneeled in front of Sarah and asked in jest. "Are you having fun yet?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She then sighed and rolled over so her back was facing Rachel and groaned. "I am soooo tired!"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Hook who was leaning up against the wall. He was watching Rachel's every move.

"So…uh…since we're not gonna be going anywhere anytime soon, where are you going to sleep?"

Hook raised an eyebrow and said with a crooked smile. "the question is where are you two going to sleep, because she is sleeping MY bed on MY ship."

Rachel then began laughing hysterically. Hook shot her a queer look and asked what was so funny.

"I find it amazing how you can actually think that I give two flying fucks about who you are." She then got so serious that it whipped the smile off oh Hooks face completely. "Now you listen to me. Within the past few house, I have been, shot, hit, kill people, and called out of my name at records breaking speed. You might be one of the most villainous pirates in the world but you know what I am….a pissed of bitch with thing to loose! So… since we're not gonna be going anywhere anytime soon, where are you going to sleep?"

Hook stormed towards Rachel and said with his lips centimeters away form hers.

"Now you listen to me! Within the past few hours YOU have killed my men, YOU have ruined my ship, YOU have brought me a mind splitting headache and YOU have brought me nothing but grief….I respect that so,… here what I'm going to do." Hook then took on of his overstuffed feather pillow off the bed and placed it on the floor.

Rachel starred in amazement as Hook lied on the floor and said in an exasperated voice, "Shut your hole, go to sleep and never speak of this again." Rachel climbed into bed with Sarah only to hear Sarah sing in a "Miss Congeniality" manner, "You want to looooove him, kiss and careeeeess him, you want his boooody, you think he seeeexxy." Rachel grinned and nudged Sarah. "Shut up!"

"Okay, Okay fine. "You want to looooove him, kiss and careeeeess him, you want his boooody, you think he seeeexxy."

"Cut it out!" Rachel yelled.

"Would you two shut up!" Hook yelled.

"FINE!" Rachel and Sarah yelled in unison. That was then followed by means of a few minuscule giggles. "Man he sure does have a lot of mood swings for a cutthroat, murderous pirate." Sarah then finished and drifted into a deep "forty winks".

Rachel tosses and turned trying to go to sleep but was only woken up by the sudden out burst of Sarah's snoring.

"I swear before God! It's like a banshee!" Hook said still lying on the floor with his eyes closed.

Rachel turned and looked at the floor to see Hook with his hand behind his head with no shirt on.

"Oh God! You wanna put a shirt on?"

"No," Hook answered quickly.

RACHEL THINKING: Alright! I aint gonna ask him twice! If he wants it off…

"I didn't know she snored." Rachel said while sitting up and walking to the door. She were about to grab the handle when Hook sprang up and grabbed her arm and put in behind her back. Rachel inhaled quickly in pain.

"Just where in blazes do you think you're going?" Hooks growled from behind Rachel while raising his Hook to her face. His breath was ragged and erratic, hot and sultry against her skin.

"Well I sure as hell can sleep with Godzilla over there growling so I thought I'd go for a little walk around the ship and tire myself out." There was a sudden pause. Look we are out in the middle of nowhere by now." There was another long pause. "WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GO?" Rachel said in an angry whisper. For some reason she didn't want to wake Sarah up.

Hook looked around for a moment and again looked at Rachel. "Well, I wont have you walking around all by yerself." Hook then went over to his chair and grabbed his shirt and his coat.

"Aww you are gonna walk with me? You do care!" Rachel said smiling

"No. I just don't trust you." Hook snapped.

Rachel shrugged and opened the door. She could feel the icy night air prickling her skin. Hook felt is as well but he was so use to the night air. She smiled at the sight of Rachel slamming the door shut and gasping for warm air. Rachel sneered at Hook and took a deep breath and opened the door for the second time.

Hook the did the unexpected. He took his coat and draped it over Rachel's shoulders. Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "You never cease to amaze me." Rachel said while putting the coat on. Hook ignored the comment and walked past her and outside. "But then again…" She followed

They walked for a few minutes in silence. Hook then broke the silence by saying, "How did you get here?"

Rachel looked at Hook and sat on the floor and starred at Hook. "Why are you sitting!"

"Well you wanted to know how I got here and I'm gonna tell you!" Hook still stood staring at her. "Look, this is how I tell stories so sit down and shut up!" Hook huffed and sat down. "Well Sarah and I were hanging out in my room and we heard something at my window…."

"And then we were here." Rachel finished.

"And you actually expect me to believe you?" Hook smirked.

Rachel glared at him and said, "I don't expect you to believe me honey, you wanted to know and I told you."

Rachel then let out a big yawn and said while rubbing her eyes. "All that talking made me tired so….I guess I'm going to sleep. Se ya!" She the saluted Hook and returned to Hook room, leaving the door cracked but Hook didn't follow. Instead he walked to the side of the ship and leaned while gazing at the stars.

Rachel peeked between the cracks of the door giving at Hook. Sh didn't nocice before but, his skin semed to glow in the night. Hook's eyes stayed locked at the stars but somehow felt Rachel looking at him.

"I thought you were tired." He said loud enough for Rachel to hear. She froze momentarily and opened the door saying in a snobbish voice. I'm goin, I'm goin! You're not the boss of me."

She then closed the door and got under the covers. She stayed starring at the ceiling and let out a sigh, "Shit."

About ten minutes later Rachel heard Hook heading for the door. She then immediately pretended to be asleep. Hell entered and proceeded to remove his shirt and was about to lie back down when he looked at Rachel and, like always, got very close to her face. Rachel felt Hook faint breathe on her face but still remained still.

Suddenly, without warning, Sarah sprang up and yelled. "He's doin a Dua! Rachel beware of the ones who do the Dua!"

Hook was so shocked, he fell back on the floor. Rachel wasn't shocked but began laughing uncontrollably as Sarah stood on the bed and began yelling. "Do you have any idea how traumatizing that is Kevin…I mean Hook? You can just go around think that to people!"

Hook tried his best to ignore Sarah comments a lied back down on the floor and after a few more 'Dua' chants, Sara followed and so did Rachel.


	9. Confrontations and Confusion

Chapter 9

The Villiage

Disclaimer: I own zilch but myself and Rachel. Alright I have divided all of the Johnny's and here is who we each have WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! MUAHAHAHAHA. No arguments! I mean it! If you come to me tomorrow and you say that my decisions were wrong, I'm gonna hit you (lightly) upside the head (I don't wanna hurt you)!

**Glen Lantz:** I should have him because well… I HAD HIM FIRST!

**Jack:** You can have him because he walks around naked in that one. (This is me being generous

**Private Gator Lerner:** You can have him because I hate war movies.

**Officer** **Tom** **Hanson**: I'll have him. I love cops!

**Wade Cry Baby Walker: **I WANT HIM SO I HAVE HIM!

**Edward Scissorhands: **YOU! I DON'T DO THE KNIFE THING

**Axel Blackmar:** I want him! He's a rebel and I love rebels.

**Sam**: I think you'd like the silent Johnny!

**Gilbert Grape:** You can have him. I hate red hair

**Ed Wood:** You can have the freaky cross dresser.

**Don Juan:** I CALL DIBS MAN. I SWEAR TO GOD RACHEL IF YOU SAY ANYTHING (shaky fist)

**William Bill Blake:** You seem more spiritual than I.

**Nick of Time**: I love the nerdy Johnny.

**Donnie Brasco:** Sorry Rachel I love my Johnny cops.

**Raphael: **You can take the snuff Johnny.

**Raoul Duke:** You take bald, drug addicted Johnny!

**Dean Corso:** You

**Spencer Armacost:** You

**Icabod Crane:** Me

**Cesar**: You

**Roux: **You

**George Jung:** You

**Abberline**: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME

**Jack**: Sigh lets just not start this okay?

**Sands**: You

**Mort**: You

**Barrie**: ME

**Rochester**: ME

**Willy Wonka: **Ummmm? I don't know. YOU?

**Victor Van Dort**: You.

That's it not turning back. And now back to the story.

"How many do you want?" that was the sound Hook woke up to. At first he didn't understand what Sarah was talking about. "I said how many do you want?"

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Hook growled and he put his pillow over his head.

"She wants to know how many pieces of bacon you want." Rachel said as she ate her already prepared breakfast. Hooks head shot up. "What are you talking about?" Hook asked with a queer on his face.

Sarah sighed and said, "It's not that hard Hookster. It is breakfast time, this is breakfast! Well actually it is a blend of breakfast lunch and dinner you see, breakfast is the bacon, lunch is the chicken sandwiches and dinnerish mean would be the green and the corn on the cob. Might I just say that your cook is a real bitch? I mean I tell him that I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in a day and he gets a bitch as attitude, and calls me a wench and kicked me out.

Rachel then said with a serious look on her face. "Yeah but did you really have to bash him in the head with the meat tenderizer?"

"You're damn right I had to! My honor and integrity was a stake!"

"No it wasn't"

Pause

"Alright maybe it wasn't, but that bastard deserved it."

Hook sat up yawned. "So where is he now?"

Rachel and Sarah look at each other and smiled.

"Do you want three strips because that's what I gave you?"

Hook stood up and snatched the plate from Sarah and sat at his table next to Sarah.

"And to think, some people just say thank you but what can I expect from a cut throat from you."

Hook looked up and glared at Sarah and Sarah and said, "Thank you for the compliment." Rachel stared at Hook and Sarah and said the Sarah , "Close enough."

Sarah got her plate and sat at the table with Hook and Rachel. They ate in silence. Not because they were uncomfortable, just because the food was sooo good and they were sooo hungry.

When Hook and Rachel were finished, Sarah was still eating so Rachel got up and pick up hers and Hooks dish but Sarah grabbed Rachel's arm and said, "No it's okay he had it." Sarah gestured with her eyes to Hook. Hook shot Sarah a 'yeah right' look.

"No I do not." Hook said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes you do. I cooked this meal so you should get the dishes."

"No, You cook, this is my ship, so she should so the dished understand?" Hook got up and pointed his hook in Sarahs face.

"I know one thing you better get that damn hook out of my face before I beat the shit out of you!"

Hook then befan to laugh histerically.

'Why does that should so shocking? If my memory serves me correct, I got you pretty good!" Sara then imitated herself getting hit in the face as she did to Hook when he called her a savage.

Hook immediately stopped laughing and came from behind the desk and got in Sarahs face. "That was just a fluke darling. Make no mstake about that!" Hook then, again, raised his Hook to Sarah's face.

"I said get that shit out of my face."

" I think we all just need to calm down!" Rachel said trying, again, to fix the situation.

"Shut up!" Sarah and Hook yelled at Rachel. Rachel then starred wide eyed at Sarah and Hook

"Well, screw you to!" Rachel yelled while sitting back down.

"Pick up those goddamned dishes!" Sarah yelled as she pushed with all her might at Hook.

"Shut your--" Hook didn't finish though. Instead he got smacked right across the face with a steak.

The look on Hooks face was priceless. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just just smack me in the face with a….peice of meat."

"You're damn right I did!"

Rachel was outside and all she heard was…

Sarah: Pick up the damn dished

CRASH!

Hook: Go to hell ya harlet!

BOOM!

Sarah: You son of a bitch.

BANG! CRASH! POW!

Hook: I'm not picking up those damn dishes and if you—

Sarah: Fuck you!

Hook: Don't speak to me like—

Sarah: Fuck you

Hook; Fuck you

Sarah: Fuck me?

Hook: Fuck you!

BANG! BOOM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddely there was silence, and that was when Rachel started getting scared.

RACHEL THINKING: Aww shit. The killed each other.

She was about to go the the door when suddenly the door opened and Sarah and Hook came out. Sarah hair was a mess and her left sleeve was cut and she was bleeding.

Hook's chest was bare and over his shoulder was (what seemed to be) his now torn and tattred shirt.

Rachel's mouth was wide open, as were her eyes. Not because of way they looked but what was in Hooks hand, the dishes. Hook walked to the side of the ship and tossed the plated overboard.

"How then hell did you do that?" Rachel asked in shock.

Sarah was out of breath and said "We….happened upon….an agreement."

Rachel didn't want to know what the agreement was. She was just happy that they weren't dead.

"What is blazes is he doing up there!" Hook was referring to his cook that was hanging from the sails.

"Well," Rachel began. "Remember that little incident Sarah and I told you about? You know, about the rude cook."

"Yeah." Hook said with a grumble.

"Well, he's the rude cook." Sarah said while pointing viciously at the man.

"Get him down!" Hook snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Sarah said. She walked up Hook and help out her hand and said impatiently, "sword please."

"What for?" Hook said wile taking a step back and clutching his sword that was on his waist.

"well how the hell else am I going to get him down?"

Hook heaved a sigh and handed Sarah his sword. Sarah caves him a fake smile and proceeded to walked back to where the cook was. With one swift chop, she cut a rope that was tied to the sail support and watched the cook plummet to the ground and with a great thud, there he laid motionless.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked while slowly walking towards the body.

"Maybe." Sarah said while strutting back to Hook and putting the sword back in his waist strap. "Thanks."

Hook stood frozen in shock. He then walked towards Rachel and pulled her close so only they could hear. "Are you sure that one is sound." Hook asked while pointing to his head.

"I'm not sure, but that's why I like her." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Hook then gently pushed Rachel away and said, "Yeah I think I'm starting to, to."

Rachel drew even further back and said with her hands on her hips. "And just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hook looked at Rachel confused. "What are you talking about girl?"

"Are you saying you're attracted to her? Is that what you're saying you two timing bastard!"

"Maybe I should be asking Sarah if you are the one who is sound! I merely said that I am beginning to like her personality is all and you just--…" Hook then starred at Rachel with an enormous grin on his face. "You're jealous?"

Rachel shot Hook an evil look and said while walking to the front of the ship. "Honey please, Jack a whole lot better than you anyway."

The smile was quickly whipped off of Hook face and was replaced with, confusion and anger.

"Who in blazes is JACK!"

Rachel picked up the last word that Hook had said. "Oh my God you know Jack! Where did you meet?"

"WHO THE HELL IS JACK!" Hook screamed while following Rachel to the front of the ship leaving Sarah with a comical grin on her face.

"Something tell me that you don't know who Jack is." Sarah said as she followed Hook.

Hook took a beat as he neared. He was contemplating on how he should begin his clarification to Rachel who was now leaning against the banister of the ship looking out into the now purple sky. "I presently want you to be alert that I have no attraction to your friend whatsoever.

"And why not!" Sarah said from behind Hook. Hook turned to see Sarah standing with her hands on her his and a soft smile on her face. "I mean I am very sexy. As a matter of fact, I'm DEAD sexy! Aren't I Rachel?" Sarah followed up with a silly booty shaking jig.

"Oh yeah Sarah." Rachel said trying to hide her laugh. "You're a sexy beast."

There was a sudden pause, Hook was standing in-between Rachel and Sarah. Sarah then began to sing. "Love can touch just one time and last for a lifetime"

Rachel then joined in. "And never let go till we're gone"

"Love was when I loved you

one true time

I'd hold you

in my life we'll always go on

Rachel: Near

Sarah: Wherever you are

Rachel: I believe that the heart does go on

Rachel and Sarah then held hands and spun around in a Jack and Rose from Titanic sort of way.

Hook was about to say something but instead he smiled lightly and walked away. Rachel and Sarah were acting like such fools, that they weren't paying Hook no mind. After another three minutes of dancing and spinning, Rachel and Sarah collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm having fun now!"

"Yeah, me too."

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" Sarah asked wile sitting up.

"What?" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I am having the time of my life, here, with Hook and I am pissed at Peter. I'm millions of miles away from my family and I'm not scared. I have no idea where Vicki is and I am still able to laugh."

Rachel then stood up, brushed herself off and with a slightly serious look on her face asked, "Where is Vicki?"


	10. Realization

#Chapter 10

Realization

Disclaimer: Alright. You guys must have a lot of questions about what is going on so far like, WHERE THE HELL DID SARAH HET THAT DRESS? WHAT DID SHE DO WHEN SHE WAS AWAY FROM PETER? WHERE IS PETER? WHERE IS VICKI? WHAT SI THE SKY BLUE? WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM? Well all those questions will be answered soon.

"I really don't know!" Sarah said in amazement. How could she have forgotten her other friend. Was she dead? Did she go back home? If so, how the hell did she do that without the assistance of a Neverland native? I guess that's what Neverland is supposed to do in the end, make you forget.

"How could you have forgotten Vicki!" Rachel asked shocked. Sarah back away with an angry look on her face.

"Well, you forgot her too!"

Sarah and Rachel began to pace wildly.

"LAND HO!"

"What!" Rachel and Sara yelled.

"I said LAND HO!" The pirate yelled.

"I know you aint calling me no hoe! Cause if you are we can get something started!" Sarah said while taking off her nonexistent earring and began dancing around the ship like Mohamed Ali. "What! What! You don't want any of this!"

"Sarah he meant, that we have reached land!"

"Oh…well…I knew that…I was just…trying…to be a comic relief."

"Sure you were!" Rachel said while folding her hands and smiling.

"Where the hell are we?" Rachel asked.

"Perdu Belezza" Sarah said with her eyes wide. Rachel backed away from Sarah

"That was an open question but I didn't expect you to know the ansewer. How did you know this was… what was it?"

"Perdu Belezza" Hook yelled while exiting his room in his most excellent pirate apparel with a large blood red feather in his head. He had gold button, gold sword, gold everything. Rachel immediately turned away form Hook. She thought that if he even spoke to her, she would faint right then and there.

RACHEL THINKING: OH MY GOD HOT HOT HOT HOT!

SARAH THINKING: I wonder what kind of bird he pulled that from!"

Rachel was speechless. This was the first time she had seen Hook in his full..err..Hookiness.

"take in air Rachel! Remember you can't live unless you take in air. It's the hat isn't it? It's too much! Hook, take it off." Sarah yelled while staring at her hyperventilating friend.

Hook panicked and snatched his hat off. Rachel watched as his long luxurious locks flew around and down his shoulders.

Rachel's eyes widened and body stiffened even more.

"SHIT! PUT IT BACK ON! FOR THE LOVE OF PLUNDERING PUT THE HAT BACK ON." Sarah yelled waiving her hands recklessly around.

Hook paused, sighed and complied.

"I think for the next half hour, you should just not look at him." Sarah said to a breathless Rachel who was now near passing out.

"How..did you know where…we were?" Rachel Said breathing heavily while still on the floor. Hook raised an eyebrow

"Thought this was your first time in Neverland. What were YOU doing in a place such as Perdu Belezza?" Hook asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah!" Rachel said while regaining her strength.

"Do you really want to know how I know?" Sarah asked

FLASH BACK BEGINS

Sarah paused for a moment not knowing what to do. She looked around the woods again, deciding which direction to go again. "Lets see ennie meenie monnie fuck this shit!" She then stormed off into the seemingly never ending woods.

"Okay what does a girl do when she's in am enchanted forest, with no Pan or friends?" Sarah asked herself.

"I don't know." Came a voice from over Sarah's head. Sarah froze in mid-step. Her entire body turned to ice.

"Please be going crazy Sarah please. Please don't let that be a real person." Sarah said to herself as she looked up.

Nothing

"OH SHIT I am going crazy!"

"No your not." The voice said again, but this tie it was right behind her. Sarah quickly turned around to see a boy. He looked as if he were about 17. He had light brown hair that stopped right above his shoulders, and forest green eyes that immediately locked with Sarah's.

"Who the fuck are you!" Sarah yelled. She didn't Waite for an answer. She immediately turned the other way and ran like hell. Her arms, legs and heart were pumping as hard as they could. As she was running, she made on of the biggest movie/story mistakes. As she was running she looked behind her and as soon as she turned her head so she was looking in from of her, she was greeted by the same guy she had been running from.

"SHIT!" She yelled and tried to stop but it was too late before you could say 'she's in deep' she collided with this stranger. They went tumbling and rolling on the ground. When they finally stopped, he was on top of her.

"Get the hell off!" Sarah yelled.

"Detris" The man said.

"What" Sarah said with a sudden look of confusion on her face.

"Detris. That's my name."

"I don't care if you're Johnny Depp him freaking self! Get the hell off of me!

AUTHOR: That is a lie, if Johnny Depp were on me he would never get off! I wouldn't let him!

Sarah tired with all her night to get him off of her but it was no use. She might as well have been pushing against a brick wall.

SARAH THINKING: Man this guy is strong.

"Thank you." Detris then said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you for thinking that I was strong."

"I didn't say that"

""I know but you thought it."

"Waite a minute, waite a minuite." Sarah said while holding her head. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

SARAH THINKING: Who is this guy? Where did he come from? How does he know what I was thinking? Can he hear what I am thinking right now? Man he looks good? Oh, crap! Did he hear that?

Like I said before, Detris, Perdu Belezza Forest, is one of my many special gifts, yes thank you and yes." Sarah's mouth almost hit the ground. She was in total shock. She slowly and gently pushed Detris off of her and scooted away from him.

" Stop doing that! You are…I don't know what you are but all I know is that I don't wanna stick around to find out." With that said, Sarah quickly turned her head, only to be greeted by…Detris again.

"Stop doing that too! What are you some type of teleporter or something?"

Detris smiles slyly and began to walk slowly around Sarah while saying, "Oh nothing like that. I can move as fast as the wind blows though."

Sarah starred in amazement, "Really? What else can you do?"

"Well I can, as you know, read minds, travel at very high speeds and…" He then closed his eyes stood in silence and in a matter of seconds; he began to float above Sarah's head.

"Well that's nothing." Sarah began while breathing on her nonexistent long nail and whiled them on her red shirt. "I can do that."

Detris scoffed and crosses his arms while still in the air.

"Is that a challenge?" Sarah asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes it is!" Detris said with a mysterious grin upon his face.

"Alright then." Sarah said as she closed her eyes and began to think of happy thoughts. Orlando Bloom, Dane Cook, Ryan Reynolds…JOHNNY DEPP and in a matter of seconds, Sarah was levitating even higher than Detris who, by the way, was in shock at this time. "I told ya!" Sarah said while laughing at the face Detris was making.

"Where in Neverland did you learn to do that?" Detris asked.

"All I have to do is think of…. How do you do it?" Sarah asked with a confused smile on her face.

"I'm a Bedlig!" He said with a proud grin upon his face. That smile soon faded when he saw the dumbfounded look on Sarah's face. "You don't know what a Bedlig is?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. "Where are you from?"

Sarah let out a great sigh and said under her breath. "I am getting such and tired of that question. Sarah then proceeded to tell Detris of how Peter came to Rachel's window and how he took then to Neverland. She also told him of all her many dangerous, yet comical, run ins with the famous Captain James Hook.

"You met Hook?" Detris asked with a serious look on his face. "You met him and he didn't kill you?"

"Well I think he was going to, but I think he has the hots for my friend. Anyways I captured him and Peter, but they escaped and now I am here talking to…What's your name again?"

"Detris. You captured Captain James Hook?"

"Would you stop interrupting?" Sarah asked with an annoyed look upon her face.

"I'm sorry I just find it hard to believe…"

"What you don't think I'm capable of fighting a pirate?"

"Captain James Hook is not just any other pirate…he's…he's…infamous."

Sarah rolled her eyes and asked. "Do you want me finish or not?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please, do carry on."

Sarah stopped paused and thought for a moment. "Never mind that was the entire story."

Detris couldn't help but chuckle. "So, where is it that you're off to?" He asked with a cunning grin on his face. Man that face. It was as if a god had created that face and physique. Those chizzeld features made Sarah completely forget about the question. All she could do was stare at that face.

SARAH THINKING: Can you imagine what those hands could do if he just… I Henry the 8th I am. Henry the 8th I am I am. A train is going to San Francisco at 79 mph.

"Excuse me? Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"You mean you weren't listening to what I was thinking?"

"OF COURSE NOT" Detris said with an almost appalled look on his face. "You asked me to stop doing that, so I'll stop. So I'll ask again. Where are you off to?"

"Well…uh…I'm not quite sure really

"SO you are here, in the woods, with no escort?"

Sarah let out a almost proud sigh and said, "YEP!"

Detris and Sarah then simultaneously landed. Detris then walked up to Sarah and put is hand on her shoulder and with a compassionate look on his face, said, "I think it best that you stay with me."

Sarah slowly shed a smile and said, ""I don't know why but I think I gonna take you up on that offer."

And with that being said, they began they took off above the trees and began to fly.

"Since you have no plan in where you would like to go, would you mind if we…I know this is asking a lot… would you mind if we go…I can completely understand if you say no…would you mind if we go to my home?"

Sarah made a sarcastic shocked look on her face and said, "Not on a first date…Yeah sure that would be fine?"

"There is one more thing though…I well…again I can completely understand if you would like to go separate ways… I live in Perdu Belezza." Detris then began to shut his eyes as if he were waiting for a smack across the face.

"And that would be a problem because?" Sarah said with a confused smile upon her face. Detris seemed a little at ease when he heard this. Either she was completely fearless or she had no idea of what or where Perdu Belezza was.

"Well it is located at the farthest part of Neverland. It is surrounded by mountains and trees. The Perdu Belezza Forest to be precise. That is where I live.

"Sounds cool. So, why were you so taken aback when I said that I would go with you to your…uh…tree?" Detris shot her a queer look.

"Tree? What made you think I lived in a tree?"

"Well you're not dressed like you live in a townhouse."

"I don't know what that is but I live in neither. I live in a cottage in the middle fo the forest."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Detris smiled softly.

"It's alright," he began. "Why don't we just stop the small talk and head there right now?"

"Sounds like a plan." And with that begin said, they were off to the Perdu Belezza Forest.

FLASH BACK ENDS

"Waite a tick!" Rachel said while slapping Sarah on the arm.

"What!" Sarah hollered while rubbing her arm.

"That's it? You still haven't told us where you got that," Rachel said while tugging at Sarah's dress. "I want some answers and I want then now."

"Alrihgt alright. Geeze!" Sarah sat up and let out a great but sigh. "So we were flying for a long time when suddenly I saw it."

"Saw what?" Rachel asked anxiously. While scooting as close as she could to Sarah. Not Hook though. He had an 'I know exactly what you're talking about' look on his face.

"so…."

FLASH BACK BEGINS:

It was a huge mountain in the shape of a skull. Not that cheesy, Halloween pirate skull and cross bones thing, this shit was scary. As soon and Sarah saw it, chill crept up and down her spine.

"Why do I all of a sudden have a bad feeling about this?"

SARAH THINKING: Maybe because you are about to cross a skull mountain.

"Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid _that_" Detris said with a smile on his face. This guy was strange. He could be talking about how his grandmother and he would have a smile on his face (cough)(JAY) (cough).

"_THAT?" _Sarah said with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean THAT? Why did you say THAT like THAT?" Detris just smiled and kept flying. Sarah was about to say something but something in the back of her head said _shut up! Stay close. And be alert. _Sarah and Detris flew in silence towards the mountain.


	11. Flashing Back

#CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer: Alright. So far, Sarah has met Detris and they are about to enter the thing with the thing and yeah whatever. Here we go.

"Where is this Peru Fantana?"

"Perdu Belezza." Detris corrected.

"Whatever! Where the hell is it?" Sarah asked anxiously while rolling her eyes.

"Right here." Detris pointed straight down into the murky crashing waters.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked in a stern voice. Did he actually expect her to dive into that? "You mean like underwater? I aint no god damn mermaid. I need air to survive."

"Just follow me!" Detris said with a huff. She could tell that there was a slight hint of exasperation in his voice. Sarah decided that it would best for the both of them of they proceeded in silence.

Sarah watched in shock as Detris dove into the water without hardly making a splash.

"Wow, that was cool!" Sarah said to herself as she tried to mimic what he was doing, but the instant she dove into the water, she realized something……..THAT WATER WAS COLD! She came out of the water panting. Her entire body felt as if it were being stuck repetitively with thousands upon thousands of needles. Her teeth immediately began to chatter. She saw a nearby rock and climbed on top of it. Glaring at a now laughing Detris she said while quivering, "Oh my God! Oh my freaking GOD!"

The sight was somewhat humorous with a hint of hopelessness. There she was curled up with her knees in her chest, water trickling from her hair, on a rock, angry and shivering.

"Why didn't you tell me that the water that cold?" asked in a irritate tone.

"I thought I'd…umm… surprise you." Detris said trying his best to hold back his smile but with very little success.

Sarah then said still shivering, "Is that… right? Well maybe I …should just," Then with out warning, she jumped into the water and thrashed a gigantic splash in Detris' direction. He was shocked.

"Why did you do that?" He asked playfully spitting the water out of his mouth and splashing lightly at her.

"I thought I'd…umm…surprise you." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Well it worked. Here come on lets continue."

He was about to swim away but Sarah grabbed his arm and said, "Waite a minute! Tell me where we're going first. All I've done since I've gotten here was follow the directions if people that I have just met!"

"Oh course how silly of me. We are going to swim under, and pop up, and go through, and there we are."

Sarah had a dumbfounded look on her face.

SARAH THINGING: Was I supposed to understand a damn thing he has just told me?

"Alright, what the hell! Just take me!" She then proceeded to dive for the second time into the ice cold water. They swam to the bottom and Sarah watched in amazement as Detris went over to a gigantic boulder and managed to move it and revealed an underwater cave.

SARAH THINKING: He didn't mention that he had super human strength. Hmmm maybe it's is one of those really light boulders. Waite a minute…there's no such thing!

Detris looked back at a shocked Sarah and gestured for her to follow him.

Sarah had a worried look on her face. She was worried because she could feel her lungs begin to burn. She didn't know whether to follow him or swim to the surface. Any smart person would have swam to the top, but not Sarah she shut her eyes momentarily, opened then and followed Detris.

FLASH BACK ENDS

"Waite a second! You followed him. You had no idea where you were going, you were running out of air and you still followed him? You could have died." Rachel said with a 'have you lost your fucking mind' look on her face………"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Rachel finally yelled.

"That was a brave move my dear, a brave move indeed" Hook whispered into Sarah's ear. "Exactly what I would have done."

Sarah then smiled and crossed her arms and said. "Yes."

There was a sudden pause and Rachel suddenly said with a defeated and tired look on her face. "Fine…..continue."

FLASHBACK BEGINS:

They had been swimming for about ten seconds not including the twenty it took to go down and the ten Sarah had wasted deciding on whether or not she should follow him or not. She was getting a little light headed when suddenly Detris grabbed her hand pointed up. Sarah looked up to see the most beautiful sight in the world. Sun. It was beautiful because SUN SURFACE AIR! She wanted that air. She began pumping her arms. I think she set a record.

GASP!

Sarah began coughing and breathing. She had never appreciated air so much. "We….are not doing…. that ever again."

"Well you're going to have to if you ever want to leave."

"I'll….find…another way!"

Sarah was shocked to see that Detris was not in the same exhausted and breathless state she was. Her face was almost completely blue while Detris' face was the same beautiful shade of sun kissed tan.

"How the hell is it that I am about to keel over and you look like you could do this for hours?"

"Practice I guess."

"You must think that I took like a complete and utter idiot then." Sarah said still out of breath.

Detris swam up to her and placed his hand on Sarah's face. Even in the cold and murky water, his hand was still warm. If it were possible, this sent chills up and down Sarah's already frozen spine. "Please don't do that again." Sarah said pushing herself away from him.

"Why?" Detris asked trying to swim towards but Sarah just swam even further away.

"Because," She began "If you do it again, I think I'll suffer from hypothermia."

Detris just smiled and continued to guide Sarah to "Perdu Belezza."

Detrs helped Sarah climb onto what looked like a rock. "Thank you," Sarah said still shivering. She felt as if her teeth were going to crack at any minute from all of the chattering.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." Detris said while putting his arm around Sarah. She didn't know what compelled him to say that. Fact of the matter is that, she didn't care. All she cared was that in that moment, in that instant, she felt safe, secure and invincible.

Suddenly without warning the 'rock' that they had been resting on began to move. "What the hell is this?" Sarh hollered. She then felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" Detris said with the craziest look in his eye. "Do you want us to be killed?" He then removed his hand from Sarahs mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked in a very concerned whisper. "there are Groadots here." Detris then said with a slight sign of fear in his voice.

Sarah had a blank expression on her face. "What the hell is a Groadot? Why is this rock moving?" She proceeded to ask in a steady whisper.

"This is one of Neverlands oldest and largest seat turtles. You mean to tell me that you don't even know what a Groadot is?" Detris asked with a shocked and somewhat appalled look on his face.

"Sorry….I guess I slept through that part of Science when the discussed the ever famous Groadot." Sarah said with a sarcastic tone now added to her whisper. "Would you be so kind as to tell me?" She said with a fake smile on her face.

Detris proceeded to describe to her what a Groadot is. It is a 100ft tall monster that feeds on any living thing it can get its hands on. Sarah starred in horror.

"Well… I think it would be in our best interest if we try our best not to….meet this…this…Groadot." Sarah said with a petrified look on her face. They continued the 'ride' in silence. All Sarah did was stare at the walls of the cave. She hadn't noticed before how beautiful it looked. The way the water gently crashed against the walls and the small red, orange and yellow fishes that swam alongside them.

"It's so beautiful." Sarah's aid under her breath.

"Yes it is." She heard Detris say. She turned to see that he was starring at her.

"the water…right?" Sarah said trying to see if He was really talking about her.

"OH….uh…yes…" Detris said as she scooted away. She then heard him mumble something's under his breath…"That too."

It sent a warm sensation all through her body. Which was a good feeling seeing as she was drenched in ice cold water.

Sarah's face blushed and looked the other way. Suddenly a warm bright light hit their faces. Sarah blocked her eyes and asked, "Are we here?" Detris just smiled. As they drew closer to the opening, Sarah became more and more worried. She was about to enter, again, in a land that she knew nothing about, with someone she had only just met a few hours ago, again. Why did she trust him?

"How old are you?" Sarah asked.

"eleven.."

"What! What the hell have you been eating to make you look that damn good?" Sarah shrieked. She was in awe.

"…hundred." Detris finished while leaning away from a now panting Sarah.

"Oh," Sarah said with a sigh, "For a moment there I thought that his would be sort of stran—WHAT!" A split second later, Sarah was on her back with Detris on top of her with his hand clasped over her mouth. Sarah's eyed widened as she starred at a now terrified Detris. He removed his hand from her mouth only for it to be slapped back on when she was about to say something else. He then stiffly pointed to left.

She turned her head confusedly only for that confusion to be replaced with fear. Sarah laid in fear as she saw a gigantic serpent looking creature. It was light grey and its tail faded to brown. It looked as if it had thousands of teeth. Sarah felt a lump at the bottom her throat. Tears began to fill and burn her eyes.

She turned to look at Detris who, for some was starring at her with his finger up to his mouth gesturing for her not to say a word. The lump was so big now that, I don't think she would be able to if she wanted to.

It seemed as if the monster was looking directly at them. Sarah shut her eyes tightly as if she were waiting for the monster to strike, but to her surprise, when she opened her eyes she was on the outside of the cave and was steadily drifting downs a small river.

"What the hell just happened?" Sarah whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Detris asked in a somewhat loud tone.

"Because…that thing? What was that?" Sarah asked whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"A Groadot." Detris said with a sigh. "I should have told you before, they are terrifying predators but they are horrible when it comes to sight. They're blind. They see with their ears."

"Echolocation?" Sarah asked.

Detris starred at Sarah blankly and continued. "That is why I covered your mouth. I didn't mean to hurt ."

"You didn't." Sarah said while rubbing her face. "So where are we going now?"

suddenly, 'Neverlands largest and oldest sea turtle' stopped abruptly sending Sarah and Detris rolling into the water.

"What the hell happened?" Sarah asked after spitting the now cool water from her mouth.

"He stopped because he knew we were getting close." Detris said in a low voice.

"Knew what?" Sara asked confusedly.

Detis pointed right straight ahead. About a quarter of a mile ahead, she could see a small town. It didn't look like any ordinary town thought. It was surrounded with smoke. She could also see small yellow and red flickers.

"What is that?" Sarah asked with a somewhat discussed look on her face.

"Perdu Belezza." Detris said with a small forced grin. Sarah let out a big sigh and said under her breathe, "Oh boy."

FLASHBACK ENDS

"So what was it?" Rachel asked with interested fire in her eyes. She was now just a few inches from the floor. Her hands seemed as if they were about to tear through the floor.

"What was what?" Sarah asked snapping out of her flashback.

"What was the smoke and yellow and red flickers?"

"Oh." Sarah said with a 'duh' expression on her face. "I'm getting to that. You can't just fast forward to that yet… and stop interrupting me! It's confusing the readers!"

"readers?" Rachel asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I mean…Hook!" Sarah said while looking around rapidly.

"Alright! Alright! Go on!" Rachel said while scooting back and folder her arms across her chest just as a five year old would when she didn't get what she wanted.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

"Why didn't you tell me that Fantana Bubua looked like that?" Sarah asked with a now angry look on her face. Her once soft eyes were filled with fire and daggers all aimed at Detris. "And if you say you wanted to surprise me I swear to God, I'll shoot you in the teeth!"

At this point Detris wasn't making any sort of eye contact with Sarah. It was as if, if he even looked at her, he would die from the heat that her eyes were giving. He thought it would be best if he not look or make any sudden movements, other than swim towards the island. "I thought… I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think that you would come with me and I really like you and I wanted you to come with me."

Detris didn't know why but he thought that NOW would be a good time to look at Sarah. When his head turned and eyes rose to meet hers, he was shocked at what he saw.

A smile.

He thought that he would see fire and smoke spouting from her eyes nose and ears or feel a violent tug his leg only to realize that it would be Sarah trying to drown him but instead he saw a soggy smiling Sarah.

Believe it or not, THIS was what frightened Detris the most. "Are you feeling alright?" He finally asked. They weren't that far at all from the island. By now Sarah could see that the red and yellow flashing lights were live rounds being fire. Men shooting other men. Pure pandemonium. She didn't care though. She was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I thought you were angry." Detris asked.

"Oh I am! Believe me, I'm pissed it's just that…well… what you said before…about you doing all this just because you liked me and you…wanted me to be with you….I thought that, that was well…sweet. STUPID! But sweet."

By this time, Detis was completely confused. Was this a ploy? Was it that the minute he turned around to continue swimming, he would feel Sarah pounding on the back of his head. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and turned around and felt,


	12. Explanations

#CHAPTER 12

Explanations

As Sarah stepped onto dry land Sarah began hopping and singing. She had never been so happy to see land in her life. At least that was what she thought. That was before she heard the deafening explosions. She tried to fly into the clods abut remained planted on the floor.

SARAH THINKING: Why the hell can I fly?

She then starred in horror as she saw bullets whizzing across her head. She looked around expecting to see Detris by her side by instead all she saw was a drunken man smiling and rolling on the ground drunk as a skunk.

The cold chill of trepidation crept up her spine. Where was Detris? He was right behind her.

SARAH THINKING: Wonderful. Now I'm stuck here in Tourtuga Jr. with no Native guide! What the hell am I going to do?

Abruptly, she felt a tug at the back of her still drenched shirt. She was about to shout with all her power but her scream was muffled my a very familiar felling hand.

Because of reflexes she instantaneously closed her eyes and began to whimper. When she opened then she saw that she was in a small alley. She then saw none other than, Detris. Water was dripping from his hair and nose. For that spilt second she forgot that she was on a foreign island within a foreign land. IN that split second all she concentrated on was his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

SARAH THINGING: Alright split second over. Now panic.

"Where the hell were you?" Sarah asked in a silent roar. "You can't just disappear and reappear whenever the hell you want. That is so freaking rude!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll never leave your side again."

Sarah lowerd her head and started to count back from ten. Before she hit 'one' she raised her head and shows Detris the faintest of smiles. "Look forget it. Where are we going now?"

Detris took a bead and then looked around like a spy would. "First," he began, "We have to find a concealing outfit."

Sarah then hopped up and down, silently squealing with joy. "Ooooo I love to play dress up! Okay you can be a doctor and I'll be a secret agent or maybe you could be a….." Sarah paused when she saw Detris' puzzled expression. He had absolutely no idea what in Neverland she was talking about. "you…don't…mean…that kind of…you mean disguises don't you?"

Detris smiled and nodded. He then began to laugh lightly as he saw Sarah playfully smacking herself in the head. "Duh! Of course he means disguises."

When they had finally stopped laughing there was this sudden pause. It was the most uncomfortable pause that Sarah had ever been a part of. She wanted to say something but the moment she thought that she would her through closed and no sound could come out.

Finally she was able to say one thing. She was so proud of herself because it took a lot of work to squeeze this one phrase through her lips.

"I am not dressing up as a guy."

"Excuse me?" Detris asked with a grin stretching across her face.

"I said, I am not dressing up as a guy. I want to look pretty and….and… pink…wait a minute I hate pink…uh I want to look beautiful you know?"

Detirs began to laugh and said, "Waite here. I'll see what I can find." He then rounded the corner and casually walked out of Sarah's sight.

"Sarah was sitting on a nearby crate for a few seconds when she asked herself out loud, "This guy is weird. Hot, but weird. Then again, he is 1100 years old so I guess he would be weird? He is hot thought. I don't know that many 1100 year old guys who have a body like that…but then again I don't know that many 1100 year old men. Hmmm. I wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend. Wife?"

"No no girlfriend let alone a wife."

Sarah sprang up and spun her head around to see none other than Detris with his arms full of clothing.

"How long have you been there?" Sarah asked trying to get over the shock.

"Up to 'this guy is weird'."

Sarah put her head down and thought for a moment. Suddenly her head shot back up and whispered. "That's Impossible. That means that you would have only had about five seconds to… oh yeah I forgot about the speed thing."

She then began to laugh in embarrassment. Then the embarrassment faded into anger when she realized that he was right behind her when she said that he was hot. "You shouldn't spy on people like that…it's…it's….not polite."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just that when I returned, you began to talk and at first I thought you were talking to me. Then when I realized that you weren't talking to me I just…well…decided to listen."

"Well you shouldn't have." Sarah with a stubborn pout on her face. She crossed her arms and took a few steps away from Detris and finally noticed that he was standing with a arm full of clothing.

"Is that for us?" Sarah said bitterly. She was interest to know what he had but didn't want him to think that she had forgiven him.

"Yes." Detris began in a low voice. "Most of it is for you though."

He then carefully placed the clothes on the crate that she was sitting on moments ago.

"Here try this on." Detris said while tossing her a very worn tattered and torn brown dress.

"I;m not wearing this." SArha said with a stubborn frown on her face. "I want something…pretty…yeah that's right pretty…and…and…red…gold…red and gold! Go now."

Detris began to laugh but when he saw that she wasn't kidding he went off.

SARAH THINKING: Alright so maybe I am being a bitch but I DON'T CARE! I deserve it.

"will this do?" Detris asked. He seemed a bit out of breathe at this time. He walked up to Sarah and threw a deep velvety blood red gown with a golden corset on the outside. The sleeves of the dress was stitched with golden roses. Sarah pulled the dress off her head and held it out in from of her. It was one of the most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen.

"Where on earth did you get this?" Sarah asked with her eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" Detris asked.

"Like it? I've never seen anything like it! It's…beautiful!" Without thinking Sarah ran up to Detris, wrapped her arms around her and kissed him quickly on the lips.

SARAH THINKING: What the hell was that? Why did I do that?

Sarah backed away until her back hit the brick wall. She now had an embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I mean I did mean to so that I just didn't want to. Alright I wanted to but…I should just stop


	13. Last One

CHAPTER 13

LAST ONE

Disclaimer: Alright so I know that you guys are being overwhelmed with this flashback well guess what? da da da da this is the last flash back chapter and we will pick up with Rachel and Hook.

"How's the food?" Vicki asked Sarah and Detris.

Detris smiled and nodded but not Sarah. She was far too hungry to be included in that conversation. They were in the corner of the bar. The fighting and yelling that was going on in the bar was not interfering with their eating at all for two reasons. One, they were so hungry that they didn't care about the noise. Two, they were with Paddy and knew that they would not be disturbed while they were under the protection of Perdu Beleza's 'mayor'.

"Sarah?"

"What?" Sarah said with a mouthful of food. "Oh yeah the food is great. What is it?"

Paddy took a swig of his drink and let out a great belch. The entire room fell silent and then every burst into laughter "It's a Perdu Belezza specialty it's--"

Sarah then raised her hand and said, "Never mind don't tell me."

"Why?" Vicki asked confused.

"Every time people start eating something that tastes really good and ask what it is, they find out that it is like bull testicles or something like that. So I'd much rather eat this and not know."

"Suit yerself." Paddy said as he gulped down the rest of his drink and letting out yet another one of his belches.

"Well…I starting to get pretty tired." Vicki said while yawning. "What do you say we turn in and get some rest?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Detris said while stretching his arms out and scratching his head.

"Well thanks to me." Vicki began. "We now have a place to rest so why don't we head on up."

"But didn't you say that you only got one room?" Detris asked.

Vicki then smiled and stepped outside.

"Where is she goin'?" Paddy asked while rising from the table.

Sara cracked a small smile and said, "If I know Vicki, we're getting another room."

Vicki re-entered with not one but two bricks in her hand.

"Make that another two rooms."

-------------------------------------------------

They were not upstairs and were standing in between two doors.

"Alright, here's how its gonna go," Vicki began. "Paddy you get a room…"

"Hey! Why does he get is own room?" Detris asked.

"Okay, if you want it to be fair, YOU can sleep in the single bed with him." Detris then looked at the now drunk Paddy. It seemed as if, the longer you looked at hi, the more revolting he looked.

"Now that you mention it, I think it would be best if he got is own room." Detris said while covering his mouth in disgust.

"Well then tha' settles it donit?" Paddy said. I was becoming harder and harder to understand what it was he was saying.

"And since you're such a baby, and a guy…. You get your own room too." Vicki said while handing Detris they key.

"Oh no ma'am." Detris began while cracking a warm smile. "You got us the rooms, I insist you get your own room."

Vicki's mouth dropped as Sarah's eyes widened.

"What?" Detris asked with a confused expression.

"I get my own room? These rooms only have one bed." Vicki said.

"Yes and you only have one body so you get your own room and we'll….oh" Detris finally realized why Vicki and Sarah looked so shocked. They thought that Detris was insinuating that he and Sarah sleep in the same bed.

Detris smile embarrassed and took the key from Vicki's hand. "Good night." HE said lightly while walking into the room. His was trying his hardest not to look at a now giggling Sarah.

"Good night." Vicki and Sarah said simultaneously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up you freak, you're snoring again!" Vicki said while kicking Sarah in the leg.

"What? Why? I don't know! Get that off me!" Sarah yelled as she woke up from a dream.

Vicki then said while looking at her watch. "It's time for you to get up."

"What time is it?" Sarah said while pulling the covers over her head.

"It's time for you to get the hell out of bed!" And with one quick kick Sarah was now on the floor.

"Ow! What the hell Vicki!" Sarah yelled as she sprang to her feet while rubbing her head.

"Ya should have gotten up when I told you to!" Vicki defended.

"Where's everybody else?" Sarah asked

"Right behind you." Sarah turned around to see Detris and Paddy sitting at a small round table drinking.

"Okay…weird." Sarah said under her breath while scratching her head. "Where can a girl get a cup of coffee?"

Detris then quickly got on his feet and handed Sarah her cup. "Here you go!" Detris said. Apparently he didn't know that Sarah was not a day person because Sarah just took the cup and grumbled.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Sarah said going to mirror fixing her hair in a nearby mirror.

"Well," Vicki began "You are going to continue with Detris and I'm going to continue with my treasu—I mean turtle…yeah that's right that turtle that dumped me here."

It was too late; the damage had already been done. "Treasure?" Paddy asked while rising to his feet.

"I meant to say turtle!" Vicki said in a short voice. "Now come on and get ready, you have to be on your way." With that being said Vicki rushed out of the room.

"Did she really say turtle?" Paddy asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Oh course she didn't!" Sarah said with a 'duh' expression.

"Then she's lying!" Paddy hollered.

"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER HERE!" Sarah yelled.

Then, Vicki came back into the room looking pissed as ever. "I would appreciate it if you would not talk about me behind my back!"

"Well, why did ya lie to us?" Paddy hollered.

"Calm down! If it means that much to you, you can tag along with me." Vicki said as she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Not me!" Sarah said suddenly. I just wanna find the Jolly Roger and meet up with Rachel!"

"Did you say, Jolly Roger?" Paddy froze. "You have been on the Jolly Roger?"

"Yeah, we both have Sarah said gesturing to Vicki.

"Briefly." Vicki added.

"You BOTH were on the Jolly Roger and you are still alive." Paddy asked.

"Briefly and yes as you can see, we are still alive." Vicki said sarcastically.

"Uh, longer than briefly. Oh and I am also still alive. At least to my knowledge." Sarah added.

Paddy sat back down still in disbelief that these two women saw and spoke to captain James Hook and was still alive to tell the tale.

"Why, did he let you escape?" Paddy asked.

"Let? Honey I wish that son of a batch of cookies would _let_ me do anything." Sarah said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you! An ignorant child such as yerself cannot match the whit and craftiness of Captain James Hook." Paddy said with a light chuckle.

"Wow! If I didn't know any better I'd say he was…gay. Talkin about Hook like that." Vicki whispered to Sarah with a suspicious smile on her face. Sarah let out a short giggle and sighed.

"Alright," She began while stretching. "How's about this, I'll go on my own to find the Jolly Roger and you all can go look for your treasure."

"Sounds good ta me!" Paddy said smacking his hands together.

"Well not me!" Vicki said. "Look if you don't want to come with me, at least let us guide you out of Perdu Beleeza."

"She doesn't need a guide fer tha'" Paddy complained. "All she had to do is keep walking straight till she hits water and then keep swimming till she bumps into a ship. As a matter of fact, I'll give you me row boat so ya don't have ta swim."

"Oh well thank you so much you are so generous!" Vicki said oozing with sarcasm. "But I am going with her and I have the map so I guess you have the short end of the stick."

SARAH THINKING: That probably wasn't a good thing to say.

"I don't think that was a good thing to say." Sarah said expressing her thoughts.

"I'm not afraid of him, what is he going to do, shoot all three of us and take the treasure for himself?"

SARAH THINKING: That DEFFINATLY wasn't a good thing to say.

"That DEFFINATLY wasn't a good thing to say." Sarah yelled. IT was too late Vicki and Sarah turned around to see that, in one hand, Paddy's old rust buy still sharp sword was unsheathed and pointing at all three of them and in the other his equally dingy looking, "Jack Sparrow's Pistolesque" riffle in the other. "Not a bad idea." Paddy grinned.

SARAH THINKING: You think you know a guy and suddenly he had a sword and gun pointed at you.

"Look, I was just foolin' with what I said before." Vicki said with a nervous chuckle.

"Somethin' tells me that yer lyin' and even if you weren't, I still would be doin' this." Paddy said with a smile.

"And you my little trouble maker," Paddy began.

"What the hell did I do?" Sarah asked.

"Uh, Sarah? I don't think it's a good idea to disagree with him right now." Vicki said while nudging Sarah.

"No, he thinks he can just talk to me like that just because he's a guy, a thief, really big, with a sword, and a gun, I'm shutting up right now." Sarah said looking away from a down chuckling Paddy.

"Finally, she understands what is goin on." Paddy said between laughs. "So 'eres what I'm thinking, why don't you hand me that map and I wont kill ya?"

"That sounds reasonable to me, but there's one problem." Vicki said. "Uh, there is no map."

"What!" Sarah, Detris AND Paddy yelled.

FLASKBACK ENDS

"What?" Hook hollered.

"Can I finish the damn story!" Sarah hollered.

FLASKBACK BEGINS

"Yeah. A guy told me where it was and I was just going to go and get it." Vicki said with a small scared on her face.

Paddy was furious but that fury returned to calmness when he said, "I guess you're our map."

Vicki then smiled and said. "Yeah….about that…." Suddenly, she picked up the hot cup of coffee and threw it on Paddy face. Paddy shrieked in agony. Without having to say anything, Vicki, Sarah and Detris began to run out of the room, down the stairs, and out the pub. Their pace was going only one speed, FAST, when the heard a shot fire and the speed changed form fast to DAMN FAST. "Get back 'ere you lousy son of a," BANG another shot fired from Paddy's pistol.

They were not that far from the docks. When Sarah looked back and saw that Detris was no longer with them." Where is Detris?" Sarah yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Vicki yelled.

Sarah was the first to leap into the water. They were expecting to hear two splashes but instead she heard, "Get the hell off me! Sarah catch! Get the hell out of here. Swim and don't look back!" She then felt something hit her head. It was a little wooden box. She stuffed the box securely into her bra.

In between strokes she heard Vicki holler. "There is a map! Sing"

Sarah must have been swimming for about ten minutes after the adrenalin began to wear off and she started to get tired. She felt a cramp coming on so she dog slowly swam to a nearby rock and tried down on it.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. The 'rock' began to move. It was none other than the giant turtle. Sarah couldn't have been happier she let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't even that cared when she entered the cave. She knew that all she had to do was not make a sound and she should be fine. She was too tired to move anyways. When she exited the cave the turtle came to gentle stop.

She looked up to see nothing but blue. "Oh god I don't think I'm up to this. Hey!" Sarah hollered at the turtle. "Could you do me a favor, could you take me to some land?" there was a part of her that was kidding but believe it or not the turtle began to move. "Why the hell not? It's Neverland?" Sarah said to herself. She lied back down and let out a great yawn. "All of this running and fighting for you life is really draining."

She then remembered. "What the hell was that Vicki threw at me?" She went into her bra and pulled out the small box. There was no top to take off. No lock or key so she decided to bang it on the turtle's shell. "Oh I'm sorry!" Sarah squealed. "I keep forgetting that you are a turtle." She then gave up and was about to throw it onto the water when she remembered what Vicki yelled, "There is a map. Sing." Sarah scratched her head and thought. "I wonder." She then began to hum. _Children Will Listen _from _Into The Woods_. Miraculously the box began to shake and the box began to disappear to reveal a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded the piece of paper and starred inn shock. I was a map, a treasure map, but the moment she stopped singing. The map automatically folded and the box reappeared. Seconds later the map disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sarah said.

"Oh I get it!" She said moments later. She then proceeded to sing. _On my Own _from _Les Misérables_ the exact same thing happened. The box faded the reveal the folded paper but the moment she stopped the box would reappear and the map would disappear. She did this about five times when the turtle came to a sudden stop. She looked up to see a familiar ship, the Jolly Roger.


End file.
